Je deviendrais plus fort pour toi
by Horas
Summary: Alors qu'Ichigo vient de perdre ses pouvoirs de shinigami il apprend à reprendre une vie normale avec sa famille. Mais il semblerais que pour que le futur soit sauf, il suive un apprentissage dans le passé. Itinéraire 1 : vers les années 1200 à Jérusalem. C'est ma première fiction soyez compréhensifs ! Merci. FINI !
1. Prologue

Prologue

Karakura :

Assis sur sa chaise, face à une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise, complètement ignorant du fait que des shinigamis de sa connaissance soit juste à côté de lui, il mangeait en parlant de recettes de cuisine avec Yuzu.

Les shinigamis présent savaient que aucun des deux ne pouvaient les voire et aucunement leur parler, car aucun des deux n'avaient de reiatsu. Yuzu depuis toujours et Ichigo depuis…

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur pour les deux humains et en surprise pour les shinigamis. Jamais ils n'auraient crus que leur ami commun s'y connaisse en cuisine.

C'est après avoir proposé son aide à sa sœur que l'ancien shinigami remplaçant monta dans sa chambre, suivit silencieusement par les shinigamis qui l'avaient suivit toute la matinée.

Arrivant dans sa chambre Ichigo regarda avec un petit pincement au cœur le placard dans lequel dormait Rukia quand il pouvait encore la voire, lentement il se dirigea vers son bureau où un tas de feuilles noircies par son écriture l'attendait. 1h passa sans qu'un autre bruit que la pointe du crayon d'Ichigo grattant une page blanche de formules mathématiques compliquées ne se fit entendre et l'un des shinigamis qui étaient au nombre de deux partit.

Le seul restant qui n'était autre que Renji Abaraï le regarda alors se lever en faisant voler sa calculatrice dans la petite chambre en jurant.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai je n'y arriverais jamais !

Rangeant ses affaires de cour dans un sac, Ichigo se rassit à son bureau se prenant la tête dans ses mains avant de regarder avec intensité l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Sous le regard curieux de Renji, il en sortit des crayons et une palette de peinture pour commença à dessiner. Ce qui surpris Renji ne fut pas le fait que Ichigo dessinait, dessinait même très bien, ce qui le surpris fût plutôt de reconnaitre son bankai dans les prémisses du dessein de son ami. Renji était curieux de nature. Il décida d'attendre sagement en regardant Ichigo dessiner dans le calme.

Au fil des heures, les multiples traits noirs furent accompagnés de traits de couleur rouge, puis les crayons laissèrent place à la peinture à l'eau et à un feutre fin noir. Quand enfin il posa son crayon et son pinceau, il souffla un peu sur la feuille, la posa à plat sur le bureau et descendit dans la cuisine après avoir regardé l'heure sur son réveil.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, pendant que toute la petite famille Kurosaki était à table que Renji s'autorisa à descendre du sommet du placard pour regarder l'œuvre.

Il ne fut pas le moins du monde déçu. C'était lui à la fin d'un combat, entouré de son bankai. Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser la feuille. Ichigo le voyait vraiment comme cela ? A la lumière du soleil qui se couchait, il put voir quelques mots cachés en bas de la feuille :

« Tu sais pourquoi le soleil rougit au coucher ? La lumière est composée de plusieurs couleurs, et parmi elles, le rouge est celle qui se déplace le plus loin. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il plia proprement la feuille et partit avec, laissant la chambre complètement vide.

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo rentra dans sa chambre, trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de la disparition de son œuvre, il se coucha dans son lit. Vers les 2h du matin, profondément endormit, il ne vit pas la petite boule de lumière qui vola jusqu'à lui et qui le fit disparaitre en se posant sur sa mains droite qui reposait sur son ventre dans son sommeil.

Le jour levé, la panique pris le père de famille qui sentait une énergie inconnue qui englobait la chambre et se faisait plus forte au niveau du lit. L'énergie inconnue ne venant pas de son fils la vérité le frappa violemment : On lui avait pris son fils !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

En cette magnifique nuit, un peu fraiche pour la saison, Malik se battait avec son compas pour avoir des calculs corrects au niveau de ses cartes. Un jeune novice en mission avait saccagé toutes ses affaires pendant l'heure où il était partit acheter des parchemins et quelques outils de travail en plus, seulement pour trouver la plume qui le laisserait faire sa mission qui lui avait été refusée car il n'avait ramené aucunes informations qui pourraient l'aider. L'imbécile avait réussit à les trouver dans un coffret posé bien en vus de tous les visiteurs sur le bureau, tellement bien en vus que l'incapable n'avait pas pensé à regarder dedans qu'après avoir presque tout détruit.

Il était partit en mission juste après pour se faire presque tuer avant qu'un autre novice qui passait dans le coin ne le sauve de justesse et termine la mission à la place de l'inapte gredin !

Malik prononça une nouvelle vague de jurons très colorés quand une petite boule de lumière passa sous son nez. Intrigué, il déposa son compas et la suivit en faisant pas le moindre bruit, prenant garde où il mettait ses pieds et fut surprit de constater que la petite boule de lumière le menait dans sa propre chambre. C'est donc avec admiration et une légère crainte habilement cachés sous son masque froid qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances, ou presque, qu'il admira l'étrange phénomène.

Devant lui, la petite lumière se posa sur son lit, grossit et pris la forme d'un corps d'un homme pas plus grand que lui, même légèrement plus petit. Il admira la lumière s'éteindre et reprendre la forme d'une petite boule volante qui partit de l'autre côté de la pièce pour se poser sur un petit tas de coussin coloré. Il ne vit pas la petite boule de lumière prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme simplement vêtu d'une robe blanche, très fine qui épousait ses formes gracieuses, trop pris dans la contemplation du jeune homme aux cheveux roux et à la peau doré qui reposait sur son lit. C'est de sa voix que la jeune femme lui fit par de sa présence en l'appelant par son prénom, après un petit instant de silence où il s'était perdu dans les yeux pleins d'amour maternel de la femme il s'apprêtait à parler quand elle le devança. Elle parla ! Elle lui conta l'histoire de ce garçon endormi qui était son fils. Venus d'un autre temps dans lequel il y avait une guerre invisible aux yeux des mortels qui se préparait. Elle lui parla de lui, de ses connaissances, ses capacités, ses défauts et qualités, de sa capacité à réussir ce qui semble impossible et son amour pour sa famille, ses amis et… le dessein.

Après le long monologue de la jeune femme, il osa enfin parler : « - Je suis quoi dans cette histoire ? »

Le silence de la femme et son petit sourire en coin lui donnèrent sa réponse. Il avait un novice à former. Lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas en avoir…

Quand le jour se leva, Ichigo fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni chez lui, ni à Karakura, ni au Japon et encore moins à son époque… mais il était où alors ? Il arrêta de se poser des questions quand il entendit des voix venir d'un peu plus loin, un certain novice avait fait une bêtise, une histoire de plume, de cartes, de bureau et de mission miraculeusement rattrapée par un camarade qui passait par là pour rentrer à… Massiaf ? C'est où Massiaf ?

Lentement, il repoussa la rêche couverture de laine qui le couvrait, se levant difficilement de l'amas de coussins éparpillés sur la surface du lit où il était couché, il se rendit compte alors qu'il était complètement nue. Regardant un peu partout dans la pièce il trouva sur un bureau, un pantalon gris clair et une sorte de chemise de même couleur avec une étrange tunique blanche et une capuche suffisamment longue pour lui cacher une grande partit du visage sans entraver sa vision. A coté, posé sur un petit tabouret en bois, une ceinture rouge avec un écusson en cuir souple stylisé. Au pied du tabouret une paire de « botte » en cuir souple.

Courbaturé, il commença à se vêtir en commençant par le pantalon de lin gris clair qu'il serra à la taille avec une petite cordelette habillement dissimulée dans l'ourlé enserrant ses hanches. Après avoir enfilé la chemise du même gris que son pantalon il dût comprendre dans quel sens se mettait l'étrange tunique qu'il réussit à enfiler, prenant grade que le côté le plus long soit dans son dos.

Il passa un certain temps sur la ceinture mais réussit à la mettre, même s'il était certain de s'être trompé. S'asseyant sur le tabouret il enfila les bottes, pour regarder avec appréhension le bout d'étoffe blanche qui servirait de capuche et finaliserait sa tenue. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il la prit à la main et attendit devant contre le mur que l'une des deux personnes présente dans la pièce attenante s'en aille et justement, de ce qu'il pouvait entendre, le plus jeune, d'après l'intonation de sa voix, était entrain de se faire joyeusement envoyer « chier » ! Le plus vieux n'était semble-t-il pas très content d'entendre les explications saugrenues d'un « novice » qui avait détruit son bureau pour… une plume ! Cela concordait avec ce qu'il avait entendu à son réveil.

Après une flopée d'insultes blessantes et démoralisante, il put entendre l'intervention d'une troisième voix.

Merci beaucoup Malik d'avoir donner de ton précieux temps pour entendre les « explications » de ce jeune novice.

De rien mon frère. Comment se porte Masiaf ?

Très bien, notre nouveau grand-maître est un peu inexpérimenté dans le domaine de la paperasse mais il se débrouille. De plus il est compétent dans les autres domaines. Il a même pris un élève. Un jeune garçon qui a les capacités pour réussir mais il lui manque de l'entrainement et de la cervelle.

Je vois… je vais vous demandez de me laisser mon frère, j'attends le réveil de quelqu'un qui va bientôt émerger et c'est une affaire plutôt délicate qui ne regarde que moi.

Le grand Malik A-Sayf aurait pris un novice sous son aile ?

Cela ne te regarde en rien mon frère… et pas un mot, l'autre serait capable de laisser en plan son travail pour découvrir si oui ou non j'ai un novice…

Alors tu as bien un novice…

Dégage !

L'autre partit en riant avec l'autre « novice » qui ne pipait plus un mot depuis ses « explications », laissant le dénommé Malik A-Sayf seul. Ichigo attendit le temps de compter jusqu'à 20 avant de délicatement soulever l'étoffe qui le séparait de l'autre homme.

Tu es réveillé Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Oui, Malik A-Sayf.

Tu ne te demande pas où tu es ?

D'après se que j'ai entendu je suis à Jérusalem.

Exact.

Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir à Jérusalem alors qu'hier soir j'étais à Karakura au Japon ?

Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas Ichigo Kurosaki mais c'est ta mère qui t'a mené à moi.

Pour qu'elles raisons ?

T'entrainer ! Te rendre plus fort, te faire découvrir une guerre qui ne se déroule pas dans le monde des morts mais celui des vivants. Qui commença bien avant ma naissance et qui continue encore à ton époque.

Quelle est cette guerre ?

Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, l'histoire de la guerre qui fait rage depuis des décennies entre les Assassins et les Templiers. Et met-moi correctement cette ceinture en place, tu es pathétique dans cette tenue débraillée !

Rouge de honte, Ichigo appris à mettre sa ceinture correctement avant d'écouter une histoire qui l'amènera à choisir sa nouvelle voie. Après l'histoire de Malik ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de raconter sa propre histoire. Il compta l'histoire de l'infiltration pas silencieuse dans la Soul Society, les combats avec Aizen et ses arrancars. La victoire difficile et le lourd tribut qu'il offrit pour sauver ses amis et cet autre monde parallèle au sien. Alors pour lui, apprendre que sa mère s'était transformée en boule de lumière volante c'était presque normal. Malik lui apprit sa discussion avec Masaki sans rien lui cacher, Aizen étant enfermé, il fallait lui coller un autre psychopathe en puissance au fesses. Logique quand tu nous tiens…

Ils parlèrent longtemps, chacun voulant en savoir plus sur le monde de l'autre. C'est quand ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils avaient parlé toute la journée, du matin au soir sans s'arrêter pour boire ou manger, que Ichigo lui posa la question que Malik attendait.

Faites de moi un de vos frères.

Je te préviens Novice, je serais sans pitié !

Je ne demande pas à ce que vous en ayez pour moi.

Malik sourit, il avait enfin trouvé le bon Novice auquel il prendrait plaisir à enseigner. En fin de compte, peut-être que s'il a refusé tous les autres c'était pour attendre celui-ci…


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 1

Chapitre 2 Partie 1

Dans la boutique d'Urahara, il y avait rarement eu un aussi long silence. Le matin même Isshin Kurosaki était entré en trombe pour attraper Kisuke et le tirer jusqu'à la chambre de l'ainé de la famille Kurosaki. Tout le long du chemin Isshin n'avait pas dit un mot, sa fureur se sentait déjà très bien de par son reiatsu qui fut suffisamment terrifiant pour ramener le capitaine Hitsugaya et sa vice-capitaine Matsumoto. La première supposition d'Urahara était que notre ex-shinigami remplacent avait fait une fugue. Enfin ça c'était avant de voire le regard furieux du père de famille, les larmes de la petite Yusu et d'entendre les bruits de casse que faisait Karin dans le jardin. Après une inspection minutieuse, il constata un infime reste de reiatsu restant près du lit qui disparaissait rapidement.

Il y en avait beaucoup plus avant que je ne vienne te chercher.

La voix grave et pleine de souffrance du père de famille fut comme un coup de poignard pour les personnes présentes. La douce voix de Yusu s'éleva alors coupé par quelques sanglots.

On a regardé un peu partout pour trouver un indice mais la seule chose que l'on a trouvée c'est ses dessins… il en faisait beaucoup depuis quelques temps.

Des dessins ? Ton frère dessinait ?

Un grand bruit d'un vase qui éclate retentit dans la maison avant qu'une porte claque, que des escaliers tremblent et qu'une deuxième porte claque.

C'est Karin qui les a tous, chaque dossiers.

Des dossiers ?

Oui…

Je peu voir ces dessins ?

Au lieu de répondre, Yusu était sortie pour toquer doucement à une porte. Elle était revenue avec une pile de dossiers pleins de feuilles de toutes tailles. C'est munis de ces dossiers qu'Urahara était retourné à son magasin pour regarder ces dessins. Il avait été choqué au départ, pas en mal ! Bien au contraire… chaque dessins étaient vraiment magnifique, il avait sourit en voyant les titres des dossiers : bizarre, amis, famille, sans commentaire… et le plus drôle de tous : DANGER !

DANGER ! Était un assortiment de portrait d'ennemis qu'ils avaient combattus, mais aussi une myriade de portrait du petit capitaine Hitsugaya.

Kisuke passa sa journée à regarder et analyser chaque œuvre du shinigami remplaçant. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise en se trouvant dans les multiples dessins. Il en trouva même une qui le représentait avec Yoruichi. Comme quoi ils allaient devoir être plus discret…

C'est en restant un long moment sur une feuille dont le titre écrit au dos n'était qu'un simple « maman », que quelque chose le frappa. Il avait déjà sentit ce reiatsu il y a longtemps, mais c'était impossible car elle était morte depuis trop longtemps et s'étant fait tuer pas un hollow elle n'avait pas eu la « chance » d'aller à la Soul Society.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées et autres suppositions complètement loufoques qu'il passa le reste de la soirée et de la nuit les yeux fixés sur ce dessin. Au petit matin il n'avait plus l'ombre d'un doute, il avait passé la nuit à noircir plusieurs pages de son calepin de recherche pour supprimer ou officialiser sa supposition. Rangeant son calepin dans un petit tiroir, il rangea avec attention chaque dessin dans son dossier, n'en laissant qu'un seul de sortit, posé à plat sur la table basse sur laquelle il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Lentement il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, n'oubliant pas d'éteindre la lumière derrière lui.

Oui !

Il en était certain. C'était elle, mais il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais pour le moment il allait partir se coucher même si c'était le matin. Dans un demi-sommeil, sans s'en rendre compte il posa l'ultime question dont seule une morte avait la réponse.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Masaki ?

Personne ne lui répondit, enfin si, le vent lui répondit, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendit pas une douce voix partit depuis Jérusalem qui racontait l'histoire d'un jeune homme sur qui reposait l'espoir de beaucoup.


	4. Chapitre 2 partie 2

Chapitre 2 Partie 2

Assit en hauteur, Ichigo regardait la ville de Jérusalem se réveiller. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il était arrivé et qu'il apprenait sous la tutelle de Malik. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié et en effet, Ichigo apprit bien vite que Malik pouvait être un des pires tortionnaires qui existe, mais jamais il ne s'en plaignit.

Il apprit à espionner, écouter, se cacher aux yeux du monde autour de lui, à se déplacer sur les toits, observer son environnement, manier les couteaux de lancer, sortir les lames secrètes sans se couper un doigt. Avec des Assassins de passage il apprit des vieilles techniques de combats, parfois rien qu'en les observant de loin. Le maniement de l'épée ne fut pas long à lui rentrer dans la tête, il possédait déjà les bases, néanmoins, il y avait bien une chose qu'il exécrait plus que le reste : le tir à l'arc. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais cela avait demandé beaucoup de patience et de temps. Cela lui avait pris 3 ans pour apprendre et surtout comprendre ce que voulait dire être un Assassin.

Cela étant dit, Ichigo regardait la ville se réveiller avec le soleil. Pour passer inaperçu il avait teint ses cheveux, sa peau déjà naturellement bronzé avait encore plus brunit sous le soleil de Jérusalem. Nettoyant ses couteaux de lancé après avoir tué deux gardes qui s'amusaient à violer les jeunes filles de la ville, il attendait patiemment le faucon que Malik attendait de recevoir avec impatience. Avisant l'une de ses mèches noires qui commençait à redevenir rousse, il se dit que peut-être il serait temps de se reteindre les cheveux dans les jours à venir, même si la dernière teinte revenait à maintenant 2 mois.

Alors qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder vers son « passé », le cri d'un faucon se fit entendre. Il pourrait enfin retourner voir Malik et lui parler de son problème de cheveux. Le foutu piaf bien callé et caché dans sa besace, il partit par les toits, rejoindre le repère des Assassins, là où son maître l'attendait.

L'arrivé du faucon (« amoureusement » nommé Kenpachi par Ichigo et qui ne répond plus que par ce nom) fit que du jour au lendemain, Ichigo se retrouva sur son cheval avec ses maigres possessions (des armes, une tenue de rechange, une guitare gagné lors d'un voyage et de quoi dessiner) faisant route vers Massiaf avec son maitre.

Jamais il ne crus que le temps pouvait passer aussi lentement, ni que Massiaf possédait certains Novices qui étaient des crétins fini, comme celui qui vint lui « demander » de se mettre à genoux devant lui car il avait le grand Altaïr comme maitre. Ainsi débuta l'histoire d'amour torride entre Jafar et un puits.

Seulement quelques heures après leur arrivé (et l'épisode Jafar), Malik traina Ichigo devant une porte immense.

Ichigo, dans cette salle il faut que tu sois l'apprenti assassin modèle, le Novice de rêve ! Compris ?

Heu…

C'est très important ! Et surtout ne répond pas à ses provocations, de toutes manières, je me chargerais moi-même de lui fermer son clapet à la deuxième qu'il te sortira…

Ichigo eu droit à divers règles sur comment réagir en présence d'un abruti fini, ce à quoi il rappela à son maitre que l'on venait voir le grand-maître et pas un abruti. Même les gardes qui se foutaient de sa gueule retinrent leur souffle quand Malik lui offrit un sourire sadique et un magnifique :

Si jeune et tellement naïf enfant.

Et les gardes ne réussirent pas à se retenir de rire devant la mine plus que terrifié d'Ichigo. Néanmoins il eu le temps de se faire un visage neutre et de cacher son visage sous sa capuche avant que Malik n'ouvre la porte et qu'ils se retrouvent devant deux hommes, dont un de la même tranche d'âge que son maitre. L'autre homme, plus petit que lui niveau taille devait être son Novice. Au vus de sa tenue il n'avait pas encore gagné ses couteaux de lancé ou alors ne les utilisaient pas. Jafar, car c'était lui le regarda avec un regard terrifié avant de poser les yeux sur Malik et de sourire sadiquement en avisant le bras manquant de Malik. Ça commençait bien !

Malik ! Paix et sérénité mon frère, j'étais surpris d'apprendre que tu avais pris un Novice.

Paix et sérénité Altaïr, je te présente Ichigo. Mon Novice depuis maintenant 5 ans. Il attend la mission qui va finaliser son entrainement pour devenir un Assassin.

En seulement 5 ans ? C'est un peu… court !

Seul un fin sourire sadique lui répondit. Derrière Malik, les yeux cachés dans l'ombre de sa capuche, Ichigo ne quittait pas des yeux Jafar qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour rappeler à tous le bras manquant de Malik.

Laisse-moi te présenter Jafar, mon Novice.

Oui, nous nous somme rencontré à l'entré de Massiaf. Tu as réussit à sortir du puits seul ou quelqu'un t'es venu en aide ?

Vus la tête du Grand-Maître Assassin Altaïr, celui-ci ne devait pas être au courant que son Novice avait rencontré son ami d'enfance et son Novice.

Non maître Malik, je suis sortit seul du puits.

Le nœud d'Ichigo n'a pas dû être simple à enlever, il a un don pour rendre chaque chose simple d'une complexité étonnante…

Comparé à vous maître Malik j'ai deux bras pour…

Les couteaux partirent tous seuls se planter dans le mur derrière Jafar, lui laissant une profonde coupure sur chaque joue, laissant couler suffisamment de sang pour tacher abondamment le tapis sous leurs bottes. Rien ne montrait que quiconque dans le bureau n'avait jeté ces couteaux. Rien mis à par la voix froide de Malik qui trancha tel un sabre le silence pesant.

Reprend tes lames de jet Ichigo et retourne auprès des chevaux. Une fois arrivé envois-moi Kenpachi, j'ai un message à envoyer après cet entrevue.

Sans répondre, Ichigo se déplaça sans faire de bruit, de manière à avoir Jafar et Altaïr toujours dans son champ de vision, quoique le plus dangereux était Altaïr, Jafar étant complètement bloqué, droit comme un piquet, les yeux révulsés, des larmes de pur terreur se mêlant à son sang. Décrochant ses deux lames du mur, il les rangea dans leurs attaches sur la courroie retenant son carquois pleins de flèches.

Arrivé à la fenêtre, il s'arrêta le temps d'observer s'il pouvait sortir par ici, voyant plusieurs prises pouvant le mener au toit de l'écurie où se trouvaient les chevaux et le faucon qui ne voulait plus le quitter, il décida de passer par là, mais avant de se jeter dans le vide et d'attraper la première prise se trouvant à moins d'un mètre de lui, il se tourna, et bloquant son regard dans celui de son mentor il s'excusa :

Pardonnez ma conduite maître, je ne recommencerais plus.

Vas Ichigo, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Et il sauta. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, un faucon tenant dans une de ses serres deux pages de parchemins vierge et une plume, arriva. Entre temps, Altaïr avait viré son Novice sous le regard froid de Malik.

Qui est Kenpachi ?

Le faucon.

Je ne te demande pas de pardonner à Jafar car ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. C'est un idiot.

Je sais.

Tu te souviens de ce Novice qui a saccagé ton bureau à Jérusalem ?

Oui. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Qu'est-il devenu ?

Il est mort dans une embuscade il y a maintenant 5 ans en revenant de Jérusalem. Son maître à dû partir dans une autre ville à la moitié du chemin entre Jérusalem et Massiaf. Il s'est retrouvé seul face à une bande de Templier.

C'est regrettable.

A l'époque j'avais déjà un Novice depuis 3 ans qui est maintenant un Assassin depuis 2 ans.

Beau travail.

Jafar était le petit frère du Novice qui s'est fait tuer par les Templiers. Mon ancien Novice ne voulait pas laisser un enfant seul et il m'a convaincu d'en faire un Novice.

Il n'est pas fait pour être Assassin.

Pendant que Malik terminait d'écrire, Altaïr se laissa tomber sur un tas de coussin près du bureau. Abaissant sa capuche sur son visage, il prit avantage au fait que Malik ne le vois pas pour l'observer plus en détail. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Comment va Maria ?

Très bien, elle m'a offert un fils !

Je suis heureux pour toi…

Oui…

Le silence repris ses droits, uniquement brisé par le bruit de la plume frottant contre le parchemin. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Malik savait que le nouveau grand Maître des Assassins le fixait, le détaillait. Cela faisait quand même 5 ans. Quand il posa la plume sur le bureau, Kenpachi s'envola de son perchoir de fortune qu'était une armoire pour atterrir sur le bureau et tendre l'une de ses pattes pour que le maître de son maître lui attache solidement le courrier qu'il devait transmettre.

A Azher, Jérusalem. Vite !

Sans demander son reste Kenpachi s'envola pour sa destination. De son emplacement, Altaïr fixait la fenêtre par où le faucon était partit, avant de tourner vivement la tête quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Malik se poser sur les coussins près de lui.

Malik… il faut qu'on parle !

Après Altaïr… après… j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Ton novice restera avec les chevaux jusqu'à ce que tu aille le chercher ?

Il passera la nuit avec les chevaux pour m'avoir désobéit !

J'ai fait pire et Jafar le méritait.

Altaïr ? C'est mon novice et il doit apprendre à ne pas laisser les sentiments personnels prendre le dessus sur la raison.

Il est doué.

Très !

Et Malik s'endormit la tête posé sur l'épaule d'Altaïr qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil avant de suivre son ami dans un sommeil réparateur, lui aussi était fatigué avec toute la paperasse.

De son côté, Ichigo nettoyait les chevaux. Un écuyer avait bien proposé de le faire mais il lui avait dit d'aller faire autre chose, quelqu'un devait bien avoir besoin de ses services ailleurs. Dans le silence des écuries, il déchargea le cheval de Malik, lui mit de quoi se restaurer dans la mangeoire et armé d'une brosse commença à le dépoussiérer. La poussière volait autour de lui mais il s'en fichait, il se laverait quand il aurait fini de s'occuper des deux chevaux. Après la brosse il le lava, il s'occupa de ses sabots, le sécha avec une serviette pour finir par le brosser une nouvelle fois. Sa tache fini il s'occupa de son propre cheval, recommençant le même rituel. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon quand il eut fini sa tache. L'absence de Malik le conforta dans le fait qu'il était puni et devait dormir avec les chevaux et non pas dans un lit cette nuit encore. Se créant une couche avec de la paille il avisa sa guitare dans ses affaire et repensa à une chanson en français qu'il avait apprit au lycée. En troisième langue il avait pris Français. Il hésitait à prendre des cours d'Italien…

Lentement il se leva et pris sa guitare. Comment s'appelait le chanteur déjà ? Francis quelque chose. Accordant sa guitare il repensa aux paroles et à leur sens. C'était le point de vus d'un taureau lors d'une corrida. D'ailleurs la chanson s'appelait : La corrida.

Alors que la nuit tombait lentement sur Masyaf, les premières notes s'élevèrent dans la nuit, berçant les enfants qui ne comprenaient pas ce langage.

 _Depuis le temps que je patiente_

 _Dans cette chambre noire_

 _J'entends qu'on s'amuse et qu'on chante_

 _Au bout du couloir ;_

 _Quelqu'un a touché le verrou_

 _Et j'ai plongé vers le grand jour_

 _J'ai vu les fanfares, les barrières_

 _Et les gens autour_

Le rythme lent pris de la vitesse pour offrir un tempo plus soutenu aux oreilles indiscrètes qui se penchaient aux fenêtres.

 _Dans les premiers moments j'ai cru_

 _Qu'il fallait seulement se défendre_

 _Mais cette place est sans issue_

 _Je commence à comprendre_

 _Ils ont refermé derrière moi_

 _Ils ont eu peur que je recule_

 _Je vais bien finir par l'avoir_

 _Cette danseuse ridicule..._

Il avait dit la dernière phrase un sourire aux lèvres, se représentant un torero dans la tête, vêtu de son habit coloré.

 _Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?_

 _Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?_

 _Andalousie je me souviens_

 _Les prairies bordées de cactus_

 _Je ne vais pas trembler devant_

 _Ce pantin, ce minus !_

 _Je vais l'attraper, lui et son chapeau_

 _Les faire tourner comme un soleil_

 _Ce soir la femme du torero_

 _Dormira sur ses deux oreilles_

 _Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?_

 _Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?_

Et sa voix pris de l'ampleur, devenant plus forte, plus agressive, comme s'il était lui-même le taureau enfermé dans cette arène…

 _J'en ai poursuivi des fantômes_

 _Presque touché leurs ballerines_

 _Ils ont frappé fort dans mon cou_

 _Pour que je m'incline_

 _Ils sortent d'où ces acrobates_

 _Avec leurs costumes de papier ?_

 _J'ai jamais appris à me battre_

 _Contre des poupées_

Un temps de calme avant de reprendre doucement.

 _Sentir le sable sous ma tête_

 _C'est fou comme ça peut faire du bien_

 _J'ai prié pour que tout s'arrête_

 _Andalousie je me souviens_ __

 _Je les entends rire comme je râle_

 _Je les vois danser comme je succombe_

 _Je n' pensais pas qu'on puisse autant_

 _S'amuser autour d'une tombe_

 _Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?_

 _Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?_

Il quitta le français pour finir sa chanson en Espagnole… la mort du taureau se faisait sur un tempo qui prenait aux tripes et donnait envi de danser !

 _Si, si hombre, hombre_

 _Baila, baila_

 _Hay que bailar de nuevo_

 _Y mataremos otros_

 _Otras vidas, otros toros_

 _Y mataremos otros_

 _Venga, venga a bailar..._

 _Y mataremos otros_

 _Est-ce que le monde est sérieux ?_

Il continua sa mélodie entrainante allant de plus en plus doucement, faisant fit des adultes qui dansaient dans la rue sur sa musique, mais qui se trouveraient un autre musicien quand il rangerait sa guitare pour dormir.

Lentement il s'endormit.


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Assit sur le lit du shinigami remplaçant redevenu complètement humain, désormais porté disparu. Rukia attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Une apparition, une idée lumineuse, un indice ou même n'importe quoi du moment que cela lui permettait de revoir son ami.

Elle était perdue.

Cela faisait un an qu'il avait disparu. Cela faisait 6 mois que la Soul Society se faisait attaquer de toutes pars, par un ennemi inconnu qui volait les âmes de ses victimes. Seulement depuis maintenant deux semaines il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques. C'était inquiétant et rassurant à la fois.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle regarda le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il lui manquait tellement cet imbécile ! Laissant ses pensées dériver, elle ne ressentit pas la présence menaçante dans la chambre, elle ne vit pas cet homme aux yeux rouge s'approcher doucement sans faire le moindre bruit dans son dos, elle ne ressentit rien quand il l'endormit d'une frappe dans la nuque. Elle voyait seulement le visage grognon de son ami disparu dans ses pensées quand elle fut engloutit par les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Assise sur le toit de la maison d'en face, Masaki Kurosaki regardait la scène avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Encore quelques mois de souffrance dans ce temps, que son fils gagne encore 2 ans d'expériences auprès de Malik dans le passé et il pourrait revenir pour sauver ses amis sans avoir besoin d'un pouvoir quelconque. Elle allait pour retourner dans son monde quand elle vit arriver une étrange crinière rouge se faufiler discrètement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle savait qu'il ne sentirait pas le pouvoir qu'avait utilisé le ravisseur de la jeune noble. Berdan était puissant et très discret. Pour comprendre qu'il y avait eu une autre personne que la jeune fille, il fallait au moins être du niveau d'Urahara et encore… il aurait du mal même avec ses machines bizarres. Mais elle pouvait lui reconnaître une certaine valeur, car après tout, il avait comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

Avec un léger sourire elle regarda la progression du jeune homme dans la chambre de son fils. Pour commencer il alla vers le lit, au niveau des coussins qui ne portaient désormais plus l'odeur musquée de son fils, puis alla s'asseoir au bureau pour commencer à écrire sur une feuille déjà bien entamée qu'il avait sortit de l'intérieur de son habit. Intriguée elle s'approcha. Elle ne craignait rien de toutes manières car personne ne pouvait la voir, sauf si elle le voulait. Calmement elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui fredonnait une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant. Armé de son stylo, il noircissait une feuille de mots. Parfois il s'arrêtait pour se relire et barrait sauvagement un paragraphe entier, une simple phrase ou deux ou un simple mot. Il y avait un tas plutôt conséquent déjà, noircies de son écriture un peu brouillonne, mais cela n'était pas très grave. Elle remarqua vite que ce tas de feuille n'était autre chose que des lettres, toutes écrites par ce jeune homme pour son adorable fils. Vus comment il les gardait et les tenait enfermées dans un sceau, il ne les donnerait jamais à son destinataire. Mais c'était tellement adorable de voir ce jeune homme coucher ses sentiments sur des feuilles de papier. Il lui racontait ses journées aussi, ses combats et ce qu'il faisait pour le retrouver. Il lui écrivait qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui quand il en avait eu le plus besoin.

Masaki resta longtemps regarder ce jeune homme écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sur ces feuilles de papier. Elle attendit qu'il signe enfin sa lettre et la range avec les autres pour partir. Elle espérait que ce jeune homme puisse se confesser à son fils. Ces deux là avaient autant droit et besoin l'un que l'autre d'amour.

Pendant ce temps, à Jérusalem, Azher Hargal recevait la visite d'un faucon pas très aimable qui lui tendait une lettre.

-Il est sérieux ?

La lettre était simple, allait droit au but et ne laissait pas place à une réponse négative de la par de celui qui la lisait. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la grande place de Jérusalem. Si seulement… ce que lui demandait son ami était...

En premier lieu il partit chercher dans sa bibliothèque pour ouvrir un passage ouvrant sur une grotte. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour y accéder mais la porte de sa bibliothèque était la plus proche. Allant vers le fond de la grotte il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une petite boite un bois faisant la taille d'un point d'enfant. Il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir. Malik l'avait interdit. Regardant autour de lui il comprit que le travail qu'il allait commencer aujourd'hui prendrait plusieurs générations. Quelle idée de lui demander de réunir en ce lieu des armes et des livres sur leurs créations, fabrications, utilisations et améliorations. Suffisamment de place en ce lieu pour mettre la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie en plusieurs exemplaires.

Quand Malik reçu le petit écrin, il se demanda s'il n'était pas possible de ne jamais le donner à son élève pour le garder dans son temps et continuer à lui apprendre. Ichigo était partit depuis maintenant 2 jours pour une mission que lui avait confié Altaïr et devait demeurer secrète jusqu'à son retour. Si retour il y avait…

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il ouvrit l'écrin pour trouver une bague d'un rouge aussi carmin que le sang. Quand son élève rentrera, ils parleraient surement longtemps stratégie. Ils partiraient dans un champ à cheval et il lui apprendrait une nouvelle chanson qu'il pourra jouer et chanter à ses sœurs à la guitare. Au bout d'un moment Ichigo comprendrait qu'il se passe quelque chose alors il lui chanterait une chanson de son temps. Il lui dessinerait un paysage au fusain, ou un portrait, cela dépendait de son humeur. Après il recevrait des vêtements d'assassin confirmé et devra garder la bague. Un jour elle le ramènerait dans son temps et ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Cette bague qui dégageait une étrange chaleur alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été portée retrouva l'obscurité quand il referma l'écrin. Il allait s'ennuyer quand il partirait. Il devrait peut-être prendre un nouvel enfant sous sa protection… un nouveau novice même si aucun novices n'atteindraient le niveau d'Ichigo. Et puis Ichigo était son premier novice alors il faudra beaucoup de courage et de détermination aux suivants pour faire leurs preuves !

Laissant ses pensées divaguer il n'entendit pas les bruits des sabots qui martèlent le sol, mais il reconnut sans problème Maria, la femme d'Altaïr, enceinte de son premier enfant, descendre de sa monture, un paquet de chiffon dans les bras.

-Bonjour Malik.

-Maria ! Tu ne devrais pas quitter le lit dans ton état.

-Ce n'est pas une petite chevauché qui va me faire accoucher prématurément.

-L'on n'est jamais trop prudent…

Un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres fines de la jeune femme qui s'assit dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Elle avait remarqué l'écrin, mais n'en fit pas étalage, elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec le jeune novice partit seul en mission pour devenir un véritable assassin. Malik ne devait pas douter un seul instant que le jeune homme réussirait et avait déjà le cadeau de félicitation en main. Néanmoins, elle savait que Malik était le Rafiq de Jérusalem et qu'une fois son novice devenu assassin il ne le verrait plus que lors de certaines mission qui se dérouleraient au sein de Jérusalem. C'était souvent la même chose avec les autres maîtres et novices, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle voyait son époux taper la causette à son ancien novice au lieu de travailler à faire baisser le niveau de paperasse sur son bureau.

Regardant le contenu du paquet de chiffon dans ses bras elle se dit qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Malik.

-Un problème ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dit moi tout !

Devant le regard paniqué de Malik qui la regardait sous tous les angles pour prévenir à un soudain accouchement non prévu elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'éclater de rire. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Reprenant son calme elle lui fit signe de se calmer et lui mis son paquet de chiffon contre sa poitrine, calé dans le creux entre son bras valide et son torse.

C'est avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'elle admira le visage passer de panique à interrogatif, puis étonnement pour finir complètement perdu.

-C'est un bébé Malik.

-Je m'en étais un peu rendu compte Maria, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu me le donne au lieu de le poser dans les bras de son père ou de sa mère ?

-Parce qu'il n'a plus de père, ni de mère.

-Chez une nourrice alors ? Ou une famille de paysans ?

Il ne reçu aucune réponse à chacune de ses questions. Juste un fin sourire amusé avant de le laisser seul avec le bébé, lui disant que cet enfant était de sa responsabilité et qu'il n'avait pas encore de nom. Ce jour-là Malik maudit toutes les femmes de la terre, ou presque… ce bébé n'était pas encore une femme.


	6. Chapitre 4

Je préfère prévenir : Le gros **M** dans la description de la fiction n'est pas là pour faire joli ! C'est là pour vous indiquer que la suite est très… trash ! J'ai pas d'autres mots… je suis désespérante !

Merci pour les reviews c'est gentil.

Chapitre 4

Caché par l'ombre d'un rideau, Ichigo regardait sa cible manger avec voracité tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Sa cible ? Un anglais vendeur d'esclaves… à but sexuel. Un marché très lucratif en ces jours de fêtes où les nobles venaient en masse pour se faire bien voir du seigneur de la ville et trouver de nouveaux esclaves pas encore utilisés.

Cela ne le gênait pas de devoir tuer un type aussi monstrueux que cet obsédé, qui obligeait en se moment même une jeune esclave tout juste acquise à le sucer sous la table sous peine de la donner aux gardes en cas de refus. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'agir était le manque d'information sur la planque et la manière de faire pour que personne ne se doute que ce cochon humanoïde vendait autre chose que des tapis, sa couverture pour les non riches et les non potentiels acheteurs d'esclaves. Il avait néanmoins une piste pour ce dernier point : les gardes !

Mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment malins et influents pour acheter le silence ou la mort de ceux qui se rendaient comptent du stratagème, il devait y avoir une autre personne dans le coup. Une personne tellement haut placée que personne ne pourrait la soupçonner, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir connaissance de sa présence dans la ville. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui répondaient à ces critères et pourtant aucune n'était le cerveau de cette affaire. Il avait même soupçonné la femme du seigneur tellement il n'avait plus d'idées ! Il espérait que cette soirée d'espionnage lui apprendrait au moins quelque chose d'intéressant et au vus du couvert en plus sur la grande table il ne risquait pas de faire une nuit blanche pour rien…

En effet il ne resta pas éveillé pour rien. Après que le gros porc ait fini de manger et de se vider dans le gosier de la pauvre malheureuse il l'avait violement frappé car « elle s'étouffait avec seulement un peu de sperme comme une enfant, une incapable qui ne pouvait pas tout avaler et qu'il devrait former personnellement ». Il l'avait accroché au mur avec des chaines et violé sauvagement n'ayant aucune considération pour ses cris et ses pleures. Il voulait tellement agir mais s'il se dévoilait maintenant s'en était fini de sa mission, il prit donc son mal en patience et se promis de tuer ce gros porc en premier avant son complice. Il attendit et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, ne faisant aucun cas de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle. Cette femme il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà vus quelque pars, dans le palais du seigneur de la ville. Ce n'était pas une femme haut placé, ce n'était qu'une servante, la servante personnelle de la femme du seigneur et savoir qu'une ancienne esclave puisse être à l'origine d'un tel trafic lui donna la nausée.

Le porc se rendit vite compte que la jeune femme était arrivée, Marina Anson, une anglaise elle aussi. Son but à atteindre : l'argent.

Ichigo avait au moins réponse à l'une de ses questions, il ne lui restait plus qu'à connaitre en détail les plans de la maison, s'introduire en tant que nouveau serviteur ou garde devrais faire amplement l'affaire, sortir la jeune esclave et faire payer au gros porc et à la jeune femme qui riaient en ce moment même devant le spectacle monstrueux de la jeune esclave se faisant abuser par les gardes. Une coupe de vin dans la main droite, la gauche soutenant sa tête, coiffant ses boucles blonde, Marina Anson arborait un rictus mauvais.

Il ne fallut que 3 jours à Ichigo pour se faire embaucher en tant que garde et apprendre par cœur tous les plans secrets de son « employeur ». Il avait aussi retrouvé la jeune esclave qui devait à chaque heure passer dans le lit d'un garde, parfois deux en même temps selon les fantasmes de ces hommes.

La première fois où elle est rentrée dans sa chambre il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui avait parlé gentiment, sans la traiter de pute ce qui avait étonnée la jeune fille, puis elle s'était exécutée. Quand il avait commencé à lui soigner ses plaies elle avait soupirée de bien-être, il l'avait nettoyé, lavé les cheveux, bandé les plaies et mis des baumes sur les hématomes qui couraient sur son dos et ses hanches. Au fil des heures elle s'était endormie et lui s'était remis à son bureau travaillant ses plans pour se débarrasser du gros porc. Remarquant que le temps se rafraichissait il avait couvert d'un drap la jeune fille et avait attendu le matin en la veillant.

Au matin quand la jeune fille se réveilla elle trouva Ichigo assit sur une pile de coussin, un grand oiseau perché sur l'épaule droite, lisant un message. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée il ne dit rien mais changea les bandages après l'avoir nettoyé pour enlever la transpiration de la fièvre de la nuit et donné à manger une soupe avec un thé. Thé qu'elle trouva dégueulasse ! Ca le fit bien rire.

Depuis elle venait le voir chaque soir. Mais cette fois, c'était sa 15ème visite, ça faisait 1 mois qu'Ichigo était ici sous un faux nom, observant en silence, apprenant en silence et il avait récolté énormément de preuves et d'informations. Il avait même la liste des nobles en attentes d'esclaves. Ce soir là quand elle se présenta à sa chambre, ce n'était pas le garde qui l'aidait chaque nuit, mais un assassin aiguisant ses lames.

A cet instant elle s'était figée, puis elle avait lentement reculée avant de poser les yeux sur le lit où étaient posés plusieurs sacs.

Les blanc contiennent tes affaires, prend-les et vas m'attendre à l'extérieure dans la petite ville. Un homme t'y attend, il te mènera quelque pars où je te rejoindrais, ne pose pas de questions, tu le reconnaîtras à mon oiseau.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait pris les sacs pour sortir en silence. Elle avait marchée, lentement pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect, mais elle ne rencontra aucun garde, même pas un posté à la porte. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et marcha jusqu'à la petite ville. Elle vit 3 hommes qui l'accostèrent mais ne s'arrêta pas. Aucun n'avait l'oiseau. S'enfonçant plus encore elle vit un mendiant, elle allait lui passer devant quand un oiseau se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Pas n'importe quel oiseau… un faucon… Son faucon. Doucement elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté du mendiant quand celui-ci s'anima.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous aimez le thé ?

Et elle avait ris, comme jamais encore, car non, elle n'aimait pas le thé.

De son côté, Ichigo apprenait à un garde à voler à travers une fenêtre. Mais hélas le bougre ne réussit qu'à s'écraser dans un gargouillis immonde sur le sol dallé de la cour intérieure. C'est donc pas le moins du monde dépité qu'il se détourna du triste spectacle qu'offraient le tas de corps désarticulés sur la pierre froide, pour aller trouver son véritable objectif qui se trouvait endormi comme un bébé dans son petit lit.

C'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'il ouvrit la porte et se faufila pour entrer. La chambre était très grande et spacieuse, le sol couvert de tapis précieux, des poufs et autres coussins colorés dans les coins ou même au centre de la pièce. Au pied du lit, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, une jeune fille nu, se battant le plus silencieusement possible avec une petite barrette pour ouvrir la serrure d'un collier en fer relié à une chaine attaché aux montant du grand lit où se reposait le tas de graisse. Le collier de fer lui mangeait le cou et on pouvait remarquer, par les marques rouges et le sang séché, qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé faire facilement. Ses ongles cassés, ses doigts ensanglantés, le petit tas de barrettes que l'on devinait sous le tapis et les 4 autres fers au sol qui devaient encercler ses poignés et ses chevilles, montraient que ce n'était pas le premier essai. Seulement, concentrée sur sa besogne elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et aurait poussée un cri s'il ne l'avait pas obligé de se taire en la bâillonnant avec sa main gauche qui portait désormais de belles marques de dents.

Doucement, la tenant le plus immobile possible, il prit de sa main libre la barrette et crocheta la petite serrure. Ne la sentant plus se débattre, il enleva sa main gauche de ses lèvres et la relâcha. Sans lui faire mal, faisant le plus possible attention aux plaies de la demoiselle, il lui ôta le collier pour le déposer au sol. Lentement, tremblante, la demoiselle se releva et le fixa un court instant avant de partir en courant sans faire le moindre bruit. Ses petits pieds touchants à peine la froideur du sol.

Se retournant face à l'endormi, il s'approcha. Rien à droite ni à gauche. Sans bruit, par une torsion du poignet il sortit sa lame secrète et la planta dans la jugulaire de ce porc.

Son travail achevé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la chambre où logeait Marina Anson. La pouffiasse blonde qu'il avait décidé d'éliminer avec beaucoup de patience…


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Marina Anson se tenait devant sa fenêtre et regardait la lune avec attention. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir dans la nuit un faucon voler et elle désirait le revoir. Trop absorbée dans sa recherche de l'animal elle ne se rendit pas compte que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait dans un léger chuintement. Elle ne vit, ni entendit l'homme en blanc avancer dans son dos.

Mais elle ressentit bien le souffle chaud dans sa nuque qui fit courir des frissons sur sa peau uniquement couverte une tunique en soie. Elle arrêta de respirer quand deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, elle gémie quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé et elle cria de souffrance à la première coupure…

* * *

Dans les rues de Jérusalem, le mendiant et la jeune libérée avançaient en silence. Le mendiant en fin sourire sur les lèvres et la jeune fille admirant le volatile qui s'était installé sans gène dans le creux de ses bras pour dormir. Elle voulait tellement poser des réponses à ses questions mais elle hésitait à interroger le vieil homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un…

Celui-ci était très amusé par sa jeune compagne car il arrivait à lire sur son visage toutes les émotions qui traversaient la tête de la pauvre jeune fille. Il décida alors de passer par un raccourci pour éviter qu'elle ne se décide à poser ses questions en pleine rue.

Dieu devait être avec lui car au moment où la jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche il la devança rapidement : « Nous voila enfin arrivé ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ma femme nous a préparé pour le repas. Ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants sont déjà couchés et donc ne nous embêteront pas pendant notre discussion. »

Elle avait simplement fait un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait remarquée le sous-entendu qui lui ordonnait de se taire… pour le moment…

Une fois entrés, installés, attablés et repus Azher Hargal ouvrit la discussion.

\- Je me nomme Azher et je serais ton hôte jusqu'à l'arrivé de notre ami commun… et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle…

* * *

Assise sur un banc en bois dans une cellule, Rukia regardait le vide en cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir, mais le cadavre frais de la cellule d'en face ne lui donnait pas vraiment espoir…

Debout sur le toit du lycée de Karakura, Renji Abarai scrutait l'horizon et cherchait des traces de reiatsu de leur ennemi dans la nature. Comprenant que ce n'estait pas aujourd'hui encore qu'il trouverait une réponse à toutes ses questions il préféra retourner à la demeure des Kurosaki pour terminer sa lettre à celui qui avait disparu en premier.

En y pensant bien, le premier à disparaitre avait été Ichigo, mais les particules spirituelles qui étaient sur le lieu de disparition du rouquin n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles près des corps de shinigami et humains vidés de leur « âme ».

Ironique quand on y pense… un shinigami est une âme, alors comment cela était-il possible de voler une âme en laissant un corps alors que… non c'est vraiment trop compliqué à comprendre !

Laissant derrière lui toutes ces choses il partit, sous le regard bienveillant d'une femme qui passait désormais tout son temps à veiller sur lui. Le cachant au regard de Berdan ainsi que ses sbires et attendant avec impatience le retour de son fils… maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours… plus que quelques jours…

Une porte en métal noir s'ouvrit laissant passer un faible rayon de lumière, trop blafard pour être naturel, ainsi qu'une jeune femme à la peau blanche et à la chevelure blonde. Ses boucles tombaient en cascade dans son dos et deux anglaises encadraient magnifiquement son visage. Recouverte d'une fine tunique blanche laissant voire ses épaules, elle s'approcha des barreaux en fer blanc qui la séparait de la jeune shinigami enfermée… on aurait cru qu'elle volait au-dessus du sol de pierres froides.

\- Bonjour.

Sa voix douce était une véritable merveille à entendre mais Rukia savait que cela cachait quelque chose de louche.

\- Tu ne sais pas parler ?

Toujours dans son silence, Rukia, regardait la jeune femme face à elle, qui ne pouvait cacher par sa fine stature le cadavre reposant dans la cellule d'en face.

\- Il ne voulait pas parler alors on a abrégé ses souffrances…

Parler ? Mais que voulait-elle savoir ?

\- Mais je suis certaine que toi tu dois savoir où il se trouve.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Rukia, cherchait dans sa mémoire de qui elle pouvait bien parler en imaginant de multiples scénarios possibles.

Elle allait parler quand d'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit pesante, la jeune fille en face d'elle commença alors à changer. Sa peau si blanche pris une couleur grisâtre et des multiples coupures la recouvrit entièrement. Aucune des parties de son corps ne fut épargnée, même son visage abordait des coupures sur ses joues et le mot « esclave » était gravé sur son front.

Ses magnifiques boucles blondes s'étaient ternis et étaient désormais couvert de sang. Ses yeux arboraient une lueur malsaine. Lentement comme dans un film d'horreur elle se mit à rire de manière hystérique et se calma avant de parler d'une voix grave comme si elle avait trop criée.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve l'assassin roux de Jérusalem !

* * *

\- Je m'appelle Amir.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Amir. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cette galère ?

\- Je…

Se triturant les mains, elle semblait chercher ses mots ou une histoire plausible à raconter. Remarquant le trouble de la jeune fille, Azher décida donc de ne pas chercher plus et lui proposa d'aller dormir avant le retour de leur ami commun.

Ce même ami commun qui courrait silencieusement dans les rues de Jérusalem, la tunique tachée de sang et le visage fermé. Se cachant dans les ombres et assommant un garde quand il en trouvait un sur sa route, il avançait en espérant que la jeune fille était seine et sauve, elle lui rappelait tellement Karin qu'il avait craqué et avait tout fait pour la sauver. Avec un peu de chance elle dormait déjà et donc ne le verrait pas dans cet état !

Le ciel entendit sa prière, car quand il arriva à destination c'est un Azher somnolant qui l'accueillit en lui intimant le silence, car ils se trouvaient être les seuls debout à une heure aussi tardive… Laissant Kenpachi sur un coussin, il descendit par un passage secret pour se retrouver dans une salle immense lui rappelant la salle souterraine de Hurahara, une couchette l'attendait dans un coin, se séparant de ses vêtement tachés de sang, il s'y coucha complètement nu avec comme seule barrière à la contemplation de son anatomie une chaude couverture.

Assit au bureau dans la chambre du shinigami remplaçant, Renji continuait inlassablement d'écrire ses lettres pour le disparu et se plaisait à rêver de son retour, juste… pour le revoir au moins une fois.

Au loin, la morte veillait et se battait bec et ongle pour empêcher la moindre particule d'énergie spirituelle ennemis de passer ses barrières protectrices.

Ainsi continuait la vie : Des disparus en plus, un jeune homme dans le passé terminant son apprentissage, un amoureux transit, une morte surprotectrice et bientôt un combat… ou plutôt un assassinat !


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Quand elle entra dans la pièce principale, la seule chose qui attira son regard fut le bel oiseau qui faisait s'agglutiner les enfants autour d'un perchoir qui n'était pas là avant qu'elle n'aille dormir, à moins qu'il ne fasse trop sombre dans la pièce et que la faible lueur des bougies n'avait pu laisser deviner la présence de cet objet.

Lâchant des yeux l'oiseau, elle se mit à parcourir du regard la grande pièce pour trouver cet homme qui l'avait sauvé et lui avait permit de se retrouver loin de ses bourreaux. Seulement elle ne le trouva pas et partit donc s'installer sur un coussin auprès de son hôte devant un tas de victuailles, son visage trahissant sa déception.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Amir ! Il viendra quand il sera réveillé et donc quand il aura faim !

\- Et s'il était déjà parti ?

\- Aucun risque ! Ce fichu oiseau y est attaché pire qu'une sangsue, impossible de les séparer. Si l'un est dans le coin alors tu peux être certaine de trouver l'autre pas loin !

\- Une sangsue ?

\- Une petite bestiole qui suce le sang.

Rassurée et dégoûtée, elle se mit à manger ce que la femme de Azher lui proposait, c'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance de cette femme qui avait un sacré caractère et ne laissait pas passer une seule occasion de faire preuve de sarcasme. En cette femme elle avait trouvée une sorte de figure maternelle.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Azher et la présence du faucon dans la pièce principale, elle ne vit pas l'étrange assassin de la journée, assassin qui, une fois réveillé l'avait surveillé pendant qu'elle était partit faire les courses avec les enfants d'Azher. Cependant, elle apprit pour le massacre ayant eu lieu la nuit dans la demeure du vendeur d'esclaves. Ce massacre n'avait pas été la seule chose de découverte en cette matinée très ensoleillée, le seigneur de la ville avait eu la « joie » de découvrir à son réveil, un tas de documents mettant en avant la culpabilité du vendeur d'esclaves autour de son lit.

On pouvait en conclure que la journée commençait bien à Jérusalem…

Dans la « cave », Ichigo se réveillait lentement. Ses vêtements avaient été changés et une bassine d'eau était posée près d'une serviette, il en conclu donc que Azher ou son épouse avait du descendre pendant son sommeil. Sortant de sous la couverture, exposant ainsi sans aucune gène son corps nu, il s'avança jusqu'à la bassine pour s'offrir un petit brin de toilette. Une fois sa toilette de faite et habillé correctement, il prit le chemin de l'étage supérieur.

Une fois en haut il avait parlé avec Azher sur sa mission maintenant terminée, de la préparation de son voyage vers Massiaf et de ce que deviendrait Amir…

Il fut décidé que ce serait à Amir de décider de son avenir et Ichigo commencerait son voyage vers Massiaf dans la nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils prirent beaucoup plus de temps pour parler de la mission maintenant terminé et du rapport à faire pour le grand maître Altaïr. Seulement Ichigo décrocha de la conversation quand il entendit Amir proposer aux enfants de l'accompagner faire les courses au marché. Azher avait à peine tourné la tête que le jeune assassin avait disparu dans la nature.

Pendant qu'Ichigo suivait le groupe dans les rues de Jérusalem, Azher commençait à comprendre pourquoi Malik s'était à ce point attaché au jeune homme.

* * *

A Massiaf, Malik apprenait à s'occuper d'un bébé d'une seule main auprès des femmes qui passaient leurs temps à s'extasier devant le visage d'ange de l'enfant.

Le bébé avait déjà sur sa tête un fin duvet noir et commençait depuis quelques jours à faire ses dents, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Malik qui finissait ses nuits avec un bébé, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurés avant que son « papa » ne vienne lui donner un truc à mâcher, sur le ventre.

Au début c'était simple… jusqu'à la première couche sale ! Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette odeur nauséabonde qui faillit le faire tomber dans les pommes. Un jeune novice qui devait l'aider dans sa tache avec le bébé n'avait pas supporté l'odeur et avait fuit pour vomir dans un pot de fleur et accessoirement sur les bottes de Jafar qui passait par là par le plus grand des hasards.

Mais cela était secondaire face à – oserais-t-il se l'avouer ? – la joie immense qui grandissait en lui depuis qu'il s'occupait de cette enfant… cette enfant qui n'avait toujours pas de prénom ! Il fallait qu'il en trouve un et rapidement car il ne supportait plus de l'appeler « bébé » ou « arme de destruction massive »… surtout que le deuxième était vraiment trop long !

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se mit en quête d'un prénom pour cette jeune demoiselle qui commençait d'ailleurs à se réveiller de sa sieste.

* * *

Installé au bureau d'Ichigo, Renji maintenait le regard de Karin Kurosaki car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le duel de regard avait commencé depuis quelques minutes quand la deuxième sœur, Yusu Kurosaki, entra dans la chambre. Renji savait que des deux sœurs, la seule qui pouvait le voir était la brunette qui continuait à le fixer de ses profonds yeux noirs. Il voulait dire ou faire quelque chose pour briser le silence, mais il ne savait quoi ! Finalement c'est la rouquine qui l'avait sauvé en entrant.

\- Karin ! Les garçons sont venus te chercher pour faire un match de foot.

\- Dit leurs que j'arrive dans un instant.

\- Pourquoi tu fixe la chaise d'Ichigo comme ça ? Il y a un méchant fantôme ?

\- Non. Pas méchant… je dirais…

\- Il est perdu ?

La question dite avec la voix enfantine de la jeune Yusu avait légèrement fait sursauter Renji. Perdu ? Oui il l'était. Des shinigamis et des humains disparaissaient sans laisser de trace, des shinigamis se faisaient voler leur âme (ce qui était impossible car un shinigami est une âme mais c'était les scientifiques et Hurahara qui avaient conclu à cet état…), sa meilleur amie avait disparu et surtout… surtout…

Perdu dans son désespoir, il ne vit pas les deux sœurs sortir de la chambre, ni l'ombre se glisser dans la chambre, mais il ressentit pleinement le froid mordant qui le prit quand il se fit engloutir dans un vortex noir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver dans une cellule de prison. Dans la cellule d'en face, Rukia reposait au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Passant sous un balcon, se cachant dans une foule, donnant trois piécettes à un mendiant, volant un riche pour refaire le plein d'argent, Ichigo avançait en silence, surveillant la jeune Amir et le groupe d'enfants qui l'accompagnait. Usant de toutes ses capacités, il les suivait dans l'anonymat des ombres pour assurer leur sécurité.

Il passa toute la matinée à les suivre sur le marché, déambulant entre les gens et les stands, s'arrêtant devant certains étales pour faire leurs achats et continuant leur chemin. Il évita les gardes et fit lui-même des achats pour refaire son stock de lame de jets et toujours dissimulé dans les ombres, il les accompagna pour le chemin du retour.

Une fois le groupe en sécurité à l'intérieur, il passa par une ouverture à l'arrière de la demeure et rejoignit la cave pour préparer ses affaires. Il savait qu'Amir voudrait lui parler, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer.

A la nuit tombée, il prit ses affaires et sortit de la cave par le passage dans la bibliothèque. Arrivé dans la pièce principale, il déposa une lettre et une somme d'argent conséquente pour l'entretient d'Amir et il partit, Kenpachi perché sur son épaule.

* * *

Pendant les premières minutes après son réveil, Renji observa sa cellule de long en large et en travers et il devait bien avouer qu'il était coincé !

Après il avait appelé Rukia pour la réveiller ou au moins la faire bouger mais rien à faire. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Dépité, il s'assit sur le banc en pierre de sa cellule et laissa son esprit divaguer vers un certain rouquin, disparu depuis un moment déjà et qui faisait battre son cœur d'une manière un peu folle…

* * *

Les portes de Massiaf étaient closes et les lanternes sur les tours mettaient en évidence les archers postés en surveillance. Alors qu'il approchait, l'un d'eux le pointa du doigt. Il envoya Kenpachi pour annoncer son identité et un jeune assassin de garde lui ouvrit une petite porte. Las de son voyage, il se dirigea vers les écuries avec son cheval et Kenpachi perché sur son épaule. Après s'être occupé de son cheval il se posa sur un tas de foin et s'endormit.

* * *

La morte regardait le QG de Berdan sans savoir quoi faire. Elle le ressentait, ce monstre était heureux et elle savait très bien pourquoi. La raison de sa joie n'était autre qu'un jeune shinigami qu'elle protégeait depuis un moment déjà mais elle avait faillit à sa tache. Berdan avait envoyé un de ses larbins faire le travail à sa place. Elle s'était faite bernée comme une débutante.

Silencieusement elle créa un petit portail et prenant l'apparence d'une petite boule lumineuse pour rejoindre Malik… le jour était arrivé.

Quand le portail se referma derrière elle, un cri de souffrance s'éleva dans les environs… Rukia venait de se réveiller…


	9. Chapitre 7

**Je vous dis pardon pour cette longue attente qui se solde avec un court chapitre... je ne vous mérites pas vous qui me lisez.**

 **Merci encore de suivre cette histoire. Promis le chapitre 8 arrivera plus vite car il est déjà commencé.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

C'est des pleurs d'enfants qui réveillèrent le pauvre Malik qui commençait à avoir des cernes sous les yeux. Doucement, en grommelant, il se leva du lit dans lequel il dormait pour rejoindre la pauvre enfant qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la draperie qui le séparait de l'enfant, celle-ci arrêta de pleurer pour se mettre à rire. Sur ses gardes, il dégaina sa lame et accroupit au sol il releva sans bruit le drap pour voir la petite fille dont il avait la charge dans les bras de la mère de son novice. Celle-ci la berçait dans ses bras et fredonnait une petite chanson avant de se mettre à chanter doucement.

 _Endors toi ma Story, ferme tes jolis yeux_  
 _Bercée par le vent au large des îles bleues_  
 _D'étoile en étoile on suivra le chemin_

 _Jusqu'à la rosée du petit matin._

 _Viens on va faire un tour à travers la brume_  
 _Là où les esprits dansent au clair de lune_  
 _Et au soleil levant entre ciel et terre_  
 _On chantera tout bas la chanson de la mer_

 _Je t'ai vu dans mon rêve au pied du grand phare_  
 _C'était comme avant, avant le départ_  
 _Des châteaux de sable, des berceaux dans les arbres_  
 _Ne pleure pas on se retrouvera_

 _Viens on va faire un tour à travers la brume_  
 _Là où les esprits dansent au clair de lune_  
 _Et au soleil levant entre ciel et terre_  
 _On chantera tout bas la chanson de la mer_

 _Roling, Roling, Roling, Roling_

 _Viens on va faire un tour à travers la brume_  
 _Là où les esprits dansent au clair de lune_  
 _Et au soleil levant entre ciel et terre_  
 _On chantera tout bas la chanson de la mer_

A la fin de la chanson, la petite fille bâillât et s'endormit dans les bras de la femme qui la reposa sur les cousins et sous les couvertures. Pendant un court instant elle la regarda dormir avant de lever la tête vers Malik et de lui faire signe de venir près d'elle.

Arrivé à ses côtés il posa son regard sur l'enfant qui dormait en suçant son pouce.

\- Ichigo aussi dormait en suçant son pouce. Karin et Yusu préféraient baver sur leur ourson en peluche géant.

Malik ne dit rien mais sourit en imaginant un Ichigo adulte suçant son pouce en dormant. Par contre il se demandait comment étaient ces Karin et Yusu.

Masaki, quant à elle, souriait doucement en regardant la petite dormir.

\- Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ?

\- Pas encore… je ne sais pas comment la nommer…

\- La lune est belle ce soir…

\- Elle est pleine cette nuit.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas les lèvres de la femme former un doux sourire. Après un instant d'hésitation il se tourna vers la morte.

\- Lune dans votre langue…

\- Mun.

\- Japonais c'est cela ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est spécial…

Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose il se fit couper par un bruissement. A la fenêtre, Kenpachi regardait les deux adultes discuter devant la petite endormie.

La présence de l'animal ne laissait aucun doute sur le retour d'un certain assassin roux.

\- Vous allez l'emmener avec vous ?

\- Oui maître Malik.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Il est aux écuries.

Sans rien dire d'autre, elle disparue sous la forme d'une petite boule dorée.

De son côté, Malik prit le chemin de l'écurie.

* * *

Renji qui sommeillait sur son banc, se cassa lamentablement la gueule sur le sol au crie perçant qui s'éleva de la cellule d'en face. Rukia venait de se réveillée et elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Cette vision était des plus terrifiantes…

Complètement focalisé sur Rukia, il ne remarqua pas la lourde porte en fer s'ouvrir sur un homme habillé comme un shinigami, des courts cheveux blonds et des yeux noir…

* * *

Couché dans l'écurie, Ichigo se réveillait tout courbaturé avec en prime un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Avec un soupir las il se leva de sa couche pour se retrouver devant son maître avec Kenpachi perché sur son épaule, les deux le regardant comme si ils se moquaient de lui de manière discrète mais pas trop.

\- Bonjour Ichigo.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il grogna une sorte de bonjour et un « stupide volatile » avant de se diriger vers son cheval, de fouiller dans une sacoche et en sortir un rouleau et une plume d'un rouge terne que l'on devinait blanche autrefois et partit en direction du bureau du grand maître Altaïr…

* * *

Malik jouait avec Mūn en attendant qu'Ichigo revienne de sa rencontre avec Altaïr. Il avait eu il y a peu la visite de Maria, tirant son fils ainé par la main. Seulement, Maria et son fils n'étaient pas resté très longtemps et donc il se retrouva très vite de nouveau seul avec la petite Mūn qui bavait joyeusement sur ses petites mains et s'amusait des bulles de baves qu'elle pouvait créer avec sa bouche.

Plongé dans ses pensés il ne remarqua pas la petite boule lumineuse qui voleta depuis la fenêtre jusqu'à son bureau et se posa sur un écrin que l'homme s'évertuait à oublié, hélas, Masaki n'était pas de cet avis.

Reprenant une apparence plus humaine, elle fit une petite mine boudeuse en remarquant que l'homme ne montrait le moindre signe de surprise. Prenant sur elle, elle s'approcha de l'enfant qui bavait joyeusement et se mit à parler. Ichigo devait revenir dans son présent… maintenant !

C'est un homme triste qui resta quand Masaki partit rejoindre son temps. En fin de compte il aurait encore moins de temps avec son Novice qu'il ne l'espérait.

* * *

Ichigo en avait marre ! Depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure il se refusait à frapper l'imbécile en face de lui et il savait que rien que pour ne pas avoir répliqué à toute l'avalanche de reproche de Jafar, les trois gardes assassins qui se cachaient dans les coins lui vouaient une véritable admiration. Mais bordel, que c'était dur de résister !

Prenant sur lui, il décida de fermer les yeux, qui de toutes manières étaient bien cachés par sa capuche, et laissa son esprit dériver vers quelque chose de plus agréable… Oublieux de l'irascible teigne qui s'excitait tout seul il se mit tracer des traits dans son esprit.

Sans difficulté il imagina un corps d'homme, légèrement plus grand que lui, mais pas de beaucoup… il imagina des tatouages sombres couvrirent la peau caramel.

Il imaginait sans mal la crinière de feu du jeune homme de son esprit quand ses sens lui confirmèrent une fois de plus de l'imbécilité du novice en face de lui. Jafar avait levé le bras, près à le frapper quand il se retrouva plié en deux au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

D'une certaine manière Ichigo le comprenait. Il lui avait quand même envoyé un coup de genou dans les parties génitales… Il acceptait que l'autre l'emmerde quand il se faisait suffisamment chier… mais pas pendant qu'il fantasmait sur son shinigami ! Il y a des limites quand même !

Ha les jeunes de nos jours… aucun respect.

C'est fier de ses pensées qu'Ichigo abandonna derrière lui le novice en larme sur le sol et dit au revoir d'un signe de tête polis aux trois gardes légèrement stones. Tranquillement il se remit en route pour le bureau de son maître pour lui annoncer qu'il était désormais un maître assassin. Le sourire aux lèvres il repartit dans ses pensées en imaginant cette fois-ci le shinigami de ses rêves dans des situations pour le moins intéressantes… il dut se cacher 2 fois sur le chemin pour palier au problème de joie intense que lui procuraient ses pensées…

* * *

A genoux devant un homme blond, vêtu de la même manière que lui, Renji fixait Rukia se faire torturer par une femme des plus abominable, non seulement de par son apparence mais aussi de par sa cruauté.

Il était désespéré. Il était seul. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Il pouvait observer aussi. Observer c'était crucial ! Observer lui avait permit de découvrir et comprendre plusieurs choses…

En 1 l'homme blond s'appelait Berdan.

En 2 Berdan était un narcissique de premier ordre… ou alors il devait craindre les coins sombres pour vivre dans UNE PIECE couverte de HAUT EN BAS de MIROIRS ! (Sauf le sol qui lui était fait dans une matière très solide et qui réfléchissait comme un miroir…)

En 3 la femme cherchait un assassin roux.

En 4 ce n'est pas des âmes que le type kidnappait mais des « sentiments ».

En 5 les sentiments avaient des apparences humaines et étaient enfermés dans des boites blanches parqués dans un coin de la pièce.

En 6 les boites pleines de sentiments servaient à créer des petits cailloux noirs.

En 7 Berdan mangeait les petits cailloux noirs…

En 8 la femme qui cherchait un assassin roux s'intéressa à lui quand il dit « Ichigo ».

En 9 il allait se faire torturer !

…

En 10 Berdan est gay et le veut dans son lit comme esclave sexuel donc il ne va pas se faire défigurer mais utiliser…

* * *

Un assassin heureux qui va apprendre son retour, une mère inquiète, un bébé qui bave avec un père triste mais résigné, une fille à l'article de la mort, un jeune homme amoureux près de finir détruit par la cruauté d'un autre…

Le vent de la vengeance va bientôt souffler.

La soif de sang de l'assassin va devenir insatiable.

Tremblez mortels, car la plus sanglante guerre de l'ombre va s'épanouir dans le sang des vaincus.

Le vainqueur en ressortira plus fort.

La haine se réjouit.

L'amour tremble et pleur.

L'innocence s'en va.

Les sentiments tremblent.

La colère le submergera.

La fleur rouge ternit par l'ennemi réussira-t-elle à le ramener à la raison ?

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivit jusque là, la suite très bientôt promis. En attendant vous pouvez m'assassiner pour ma lenteur d'écriture dans les commentaires !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Horas (oui j'ai changée car une fille possède déjà Norasaka comme surnom sur des jeux en lignes et elle m'a demandé de changer. Au moins elle l'a fait de manière civilisée. Je l'ai même gagnée comme lectrice ^^ et c'est elle qui m'a aidée à trouver un nouveau nom de plume. Vous en pensée quoi de ce nouveau nom ? )**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés qui sont réglés. J'espère que ce chapitre pourtant court va vous ravir. Il a été écrit en deux temps donc c'est normal si le style change.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **heures**

Chapitre 8

La tristesse.

C'est le sentiment qui habitait la pièce où se trouvaient en ce moment deux hommes. Un maitre et un élève. Un mentor et un disciple. L'un, résigné mais dissimulant sa peine sous un masque de neutralité et l'autre, laissant ses sentiments se refléter sur son visage par un torrent de larme tout en serrant dans ses mains jointe un écrin symbole d'au revoir.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse rester ?

\- Aucun… Ichigo je… je suis fière d'avoir été ton maître durant toutes ces années.

\- Maitre… je suis fière d'être votre disciple. Jérusalem va me manquer et cette forteresse aussi.

\- Vois le côté positif de l'affaire.

\- Et c'est quoi le côté positif de mon départ pour le futur ?

\- Tu n'auras plus à supporter Jafar.

Le visage couvert de larmes, malgré toute la tristesse de la situation du à cette séparation, Ichigo ne résista pas au fou rire.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux qu'ils rirent ensemble dans cette petite pièce et pendant ce rire sardonique qui ne servait qu'à faire baisser la tension Ichigo se dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant de faire ses pleins adieux à son maitre.

\- Je dois faire quelque chose avant. Où se trouve Mun ?

\- Dans la pièce d'à côté. Je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas long.

L'écrin toujours au creux de ses mains jointes, le jeune homme, bouleversé se dirigea vers la pièce à côté où dormait calmement la petite Mun, loin de se douter de tout ce que le monde lui réservait. Avisant une chaise près d'une commode, il s'installa pour observer attentivement l'enfant. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit dans une sacoche à son côté une feuille de parchemin et un fusain. Sans se poser la moindre question il fit son autoportrait avec elle dans les bras, rayonnants de bonheur. Son travail terminé il laissa une simple phrase avec sa signature au dos avant de la poser délicatement sur la commode, se leva en silence, lui caressa la joue et partit vers la porte. Avant de la fermer il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la petite fille toujours endormie avant de souffler comme dernier au revoir un simple « adieu » qui trahissait toute sa souffrance à l'idée même de se départ.

Il passa les dernières heures avec son maitre. Celui-ci trouvant les cheveux de son disciple un peut trop long décida de les couper pendant que se même disciple jouait de son instrument en fixant le vide et profitant des derniers instants dans ce temps qui lui avait donné beaucoup.

* * *

Allongé sur un grand lit blanc, comme le sol, comme le plafond, comme la porte… comme le vêtement de soie qui le recouvre à peine. La longue crinière de feu qui tranche avec le blanc immaculé des coussins. La peau caramel qui épouse le matelas et qui se fait lentement grignoter par les fers attachés aux poignets et aux chevilles. Le collier de cuir noir agrémenté de rubis l'étrangle.

Il sombre.

Hô toi ! Belle est douce folie, que tu es tentante.

Ce blanc ronge son esprit. La couleur qui n'est plus que rouge, gris et noir commence à le lasser.

Il a perdu ses couleurs.

Devra-t-il encore danser ce soir ?

Lentement il ouvre la bouche, ses lèvres se mouvants pour former un mot qui ne sort pas. Sa voix est trop brisée pour pouvoir sortir. Il a trop crié cette nuit. Il a trop pleuré au début. Il ne peut rien faire. Il a mal. Il espère…

Non il n'espère plus. C'est fini. Autant en finir. Il va être content l'autre. Et s'il fermait les yeux cette fois-ci ?

Hô toi ! Belle est douce folie, que tu es tentante.

Il a froid. Il a peur. Il sombre.

\- Sauve-moi…

* * *

La rumeur… elle court dans les rues, dans les maisons et dans les cœurs… Elle s'infiltre dans nos têtes et nous ensorcelle…

La rumeur…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se dit ?

\- Quoi donc ?

C'est une vieille qui la dit. Elle la tien d'un homme qui la tien d'une enfant qui la tien de sa mère qui la tien d'un marchand qui la tien…

\- On raconte qu'un homme du passé va venir…

\- Du passé ?

\- Oui ! Et il va nous sauver !

La rumeur elle commence comme ça. Et quand il y a suffisamment de monde qui y croit, alors elle se pose dans l'air pour faire tomber le voile de l'attente. Douleur ou douceur ? Torpeur ou éveil ? Chagrin ou bonheur ? Espoir ou désespoir ?

Elle est là et elle attend que son travail se termine.

\- Nous sauver ? Mais on ne sait même pas de quoi !

La rumeur…

\- Je suis certaine que c'est vrai ! Et puis même si on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe réellement, tu vas voir que j'ai raison !

Elle sauve autant qu'elle tue.

\- Mais oui bien sûr… et il a un nom ton homme du passé ?

La rumeur…

\- Il n'a pas de nom… du moins pas réellement…

C'est un tourbillon de possible qui t'engloutit.

\- Alors on l'appel comment ton sauveur ?

La rumeur…

\- L'Assassin !

C'est un assassin…


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

\- Mais tu vas courir plus vite bordel !

\- Arrête de chuchoter si fort on va se faire prendre !

\- Alors bouge ton derch fissa !

\- Je te merde et mon derch aussi !

\- Dans la pénombre de la nuit, trois âmes cours dans les rue de la Soul Society, dont 2 sont très peu discrètes…

\- Taïcho, c'est pas que votre dispute de couple m'embête mais ce n'est franchement pas le bon moment…

\- Matsumoto la ferme !

\- SILENCE BORDEL !

Alors que le cri plein de chaleur de la demoiselle absolument pas en détresse se laissa porter par le vent, celui-ci décida de se stopper. Preuve évidente de la mauvaise tournure des événements.

\- Alors là… c'était franchement pas l'idée du siècle Karin. Je t'ai connue plus perspicace dans tes choix d'actions.

\- Matsumoto la ferme !

\- Vous êtes fait pour vous marier et faire pleins de petits shinigami.

\- Matsumoto ce n'est pas le moment…

\- En plus vous ne démentez même pas quand je dis que vous sortez ensemble !

\- Matsumoto, je suis ton capitaine et de ce fait je t'ordonne de te taire !

\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le nabot…

\- Et sinon… vous êtes passé à l'étape supérieure récemment ?

\- MATSUMOTO!

\- Je vois… vous êtes frustrés ! Il a du mal à la lever ou c'est la peur de la première fois ?

\- MATSU ...

Trop tard. La chose que nos trois protagonistes cherchaient à fuir avec zèle et embrouille venait de couper le couple dans leur tirade favorite pour casser une maison sous l'une de ses immenses pates griffues. La chose, ressemblant à un chien géant à la langue pendante, cherchait depuis un petit moment à ramener des âmes à son cher maître quand le couple et la pulpeuse rouquine avaient déboulés sous son museau. Depuis il les chassait.

\- Taïcho ? Je propose de nous mettre à courir.

\- Excellente initiative. Courons !

Et la chasse continua.

* * *

Vêtu de blanc, dissimulé par les ombres, il attend. Un cri au loin lui apprend que le temps est venu. Souplement et en silence il approche de sa futur cible. Un bâtiment tout en longueur d'un blanc aussi immaculé que sa tunique. Pour le moment tout du moins.

Il semble glisser sur les toits. Les rues sont désertes. La seule agitation vient de quelques rues plus loin. C'est un chien géant qui attaque des shinigamis. Mais il ne peu pas agir. Il a une mission. Il doit trouver des informations avant d'agir. Il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois et c'est un homme nouveau qui se trouve dans cette ville.

Passant par une fenêtre il arrive dans un laboratoire. Il n'y a personne. Doucement il s'approche du bureau où se trouvent tous les dossiers des victimes qui périssent les unes après les autres. Il n'a pas fait la moitié du premier paquet que le cri perçant retenti à nouveau. Il doit partir.

Avant de faire le chemin inverse il décide de prendre un dossier se trouvant séparé des autres et se fondant dans la nuit il disparait à nouveau.

Seulement une minute après la disparition de l'ombre, un homme à l'allure étrange entre accompagné d'une jeune femme au visage inexpressif.

\- Ma chère Nemu, je pense qu'une petite sourie s'est introduite dans notre maison.

* * *

Arrivé à Jérusalem pris plus de temps que prévu pour Malik. En effet, voyager avec un bébé était complètement différent que de voyager seul ou avec un disciple…

Disciple. Novice.

Regardant le ciel, le Rafik de Jérusalem poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ta lame ne versera pas le sang d'un innocent. Montre-toi, mais reste invisible. Tu ne mettras jamais la Confrérie en danger.

Le puissant « Gaaaa ! » de la petite fille assise à ses pieds, bavant avec application sur un cube de bois le rappela sur terre.

\- Laisse-moi m'inquiéter pour ton frère sale gosse !

\- Ga!

\- Ho et puis merde !

\- Er?

\- Retourne faire tes dents.

\- Ga!

Et comme semblant l'avoir comprit, l'enfant retourna baver sur son cube.

\- Je suis maudit…

\- Ga !

\- Ne me répond pas jeune fille !

* * *

Assit sur une arche de pierre dans un jardin, la silhouette blanche, un grand oiseau sur son épaule gauche, a ses yeux, dissimilés par sa capuche, fixés sur une feuille couverte d'écritures. Un coup de vent soulève légèrement son couvre-chef laissant ses yeux noisette se révéler. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il n'abaisse la feuille noircie d'annotations et de la ranger dans sa sacoche qui pend à son côté droit avec le reste du dossier dérobé dans le laboratoire quelques temps plus tôt.

D'un mouvement imperceptible de l'épaule il fait s'envoler l'oiseau qui s'élève dans la nuit noir. Le ciel nuageux ne laisse pas une seule étoile transparaitre, offrant une obscurité bienvenue. La lune, grande, ronde, pleine…

Elle semble le surveiller et veiller sur chacun de ses pas dans ce monde des morts qui où habituellement les âmes sont légions, bruyantes et toujours en mouvement dans leur seconde vie. Toujours sous la pleine lune il s'élance dans le vide pour commencer sa course se répétant inlassablement les paroles de son maître pour se donner du courage et de la motivation dans sa mission.

 _ **Il faisait nuit dans le désert de sable qui les entouraient. Il n'y avait que lui et Malik. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était auprès de lui et l'aidait dans sa tache de Rafik. Pour le moment il n'avait pas eu d'entrainement. Dans le ciel les étoiles brillaient de milles feux et la lune était si belle et si pleine…**_

 _ **Malik n'avait pas voulu lui dire où ils allaient. Il lui avait juste dit de s'habiller et de marcher avec lui en direction de la sortit de la ville. Ils avaient marchés pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver dans une ruine et de pénétrer dedans. Malik s'y était enfoncé sans aucune crainte, comme s'il connaissait l'endroit depuis toujours. Il l'avait suivi. Ils avaient marché pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans une grande cour intérieure dont le sol dallé de marbre se voyait à peine sous les couches de sable. Le ciel apparent et les torches allumés offraient au lieu un semblant de mysticité qu'il ne voulait pas briser en paroles inutiles.**_

 _ **\- Ichigo ! A genoux.**_

 _ **Sans vraiment comprendre, Ichigo tomba à genoux devant son maître. Il atterrit violement au sol se qui lui fit afficher une grimace discrète. Il avait heurté un endroit où le sable était moindre.**_

 _ **\- De l'ombre, tu rejoins la Lumière. De la Lumière, tu regagnes les Ombres. Es-tu prêt à suivre la Voie de l'Aigle ?**_

 _ **\- Si c'est ta manière de me demander si je veux toujours que tu m'apprennes alors oui.**_

 _ **Un demi-sourire plein de sarcasme aux lèvres, Malik poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. Son Novice avait un sacré caractère.**_

 _ **\- Ces mots viennent de nos ancêtres. Ils forment le cœur de notre Crédo. Ta lame épargnera le sang de l'innocent. Montre-toi mais reste invisible. Tu ne mettras jamais en danger la Confrérie. Que ces préceptes marquent à jamais ton esprit. Suis-les et tu deviendras meilleur. Bafoue-les et tu en souffriras.**_

 _ **Lentement il reprit sa respiration et prenant un brassard qui n'était t'autre qu'une lame secrète il s'approcha lentement.**_

 _ **\- Lève-toi, Assassin. Ichigo Kurosaki est mort. Il a disparu de ce monde. Ses péchés et ses échecs… sont réduits au néant. Ce soir il ressuscite, tel un novice de la Confrérie des Assassins.**_

 _ **Légèrement étourdit par les paroles de Malik, Ichigo comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était un Novice. Il allait apprendre. Il allait devenir un Assassin.**_

 _ **Sans parler il releva légèrement le bras droit où se trouvait désormais la lame secrète. Son principal atout et dans un mouvement de bras il fit sortir la lame qui scintilla d'un éclat chatoyant à la lueur des flammes. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la lame il se répéta les paroles de Malik. Malik qui lui avait dit d'autres mots juste après.**_

 _ **\- Quand les lois des Hommes tentent de te dicter ta Voie. Souviens-toi qu'aucune loi ne peut prétendre à prévaloir sur la tienne. Puissent-elles venir de ceux qui se disent citer ton Dieu. En cela rappel-toi…**_

\- Que rien n'est vrai…

 _ **\- Quand les chaines d'un asservissement quelconque te retiennent. Souviens-toi que tu es libre de tes actes et que personne ne peut retenir l'élan de la Liberté. En cela rappel-toi…**_

\- Que tout est permis…

Et il continua sa route vers le monde des vivants.

* * *

Renji gisait sur les draps comme une poupée de chiffons abandonnée. Il sombrait peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil quand un hurlement de pure rage lui fit ouvrir les yeux et réanima ses réflexes de combattant. Tout ses sens en alertes il calma sa respiration pour pouvoir concentrer son ouïe vers ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la chambre.

\- Comment ça il est mort ?

\- Pardonnez-moi maître, mais celui que nous avons envoyé chez les humains n'est pas revenu alors j'ai envoyé un des spectres qui nous a ramené son cadavre.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- On lui a tranché la gorge mon maître.

\- Non… Je veux voir la dépouille !

\- Je vous l'apporte tout de suite maître.

\- Y en a-t-il d'autres qui ne sont pas revenu ?

\- Les quatre qui sont partis pour la Soul Society mon maître. Je vais envoyer un spectre les chercher.

\- Bien. Et dépêche-toi ! Je veux avoir confirmation.

Un des sbires était mort ? Mais comment ? Lentement une once d'espoir refit surface. Il y avait quelqu'un. Au moins une personne en ce monde qui avait réussi là où personne encore n'avait donné le moindre résultat. Lentement il tomba dans les bras de Morphée en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet espoir et à quoi il ressemblait…

* * *

\- Étrange… cela fait une semaine qu'il n'y a plus eu une attaque. Le couvre feu est encore en place mais il n'y a plus de morts ni de disparus… c'est très étrange et très inquiétant…

\- Mais que dis-tu comme ânerie encore ? Je sais moi ce qu'il se passe ! C'est l'Assassin ! Il est là et il nous protège.

\- Ma pauvre fille il est temps que tu arrête de rêver et de revenir dans le monde réel. Ton sauveur il n'existe pas. C'est une rumeur.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il existe. C'est le vieux Malik qui le dit.

\- Le vieux n'a qu'un bras ? Il divague. Tu sais qu'il vient de l'époque des croisades. Il n'a plus toute sa tête. Il déraille le vieux.

\- Et bien moi je crois.

\- Et moi je doute. Comme-ça on se complète. Maintenant il est l'heure d'aller manger.

\- Tu m'énerve !

\- Je sais.

* * *

La guerre de l'ombre va commencer.

* * *

Dans une petite maison, un vieil homme n'ayant qu'un bras regarde le ciel d'un bleu merveilleux. Il se souvient du jour où son apprenti lui avait parlé de ce monde. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses yeux étaient si pleins d'étoiles quand il en parlait…

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre il remarqua le pas précipité de la gamine qui aimait tant qu'il lui conte les histoires de son temps. Mais surtout sur les Assassins et les Templiers.

Relevant la tête vers le ciel bleu il ne résista plus.

\- Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. Toute la sagesse de notre credo est contenue dans ces paroles. Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour éclairer le monde. Nous sommes des Assassins. Rien n'est vrai. Tout est... permis.


	12. Chapitre 10

**Salut ! Il est plus long celui-là car il va permettre de commencer la partie où Ichigo va découvrir l'ennemi dans le prochain chapitre. Et comprendre que même dans la mort et bien Malik fait en sorte que Tout se mette en place.**

 **J'espère qu'il plaira et je vous rappelle que le M n'est pas là pour faire jolie. Même si j'espère avoir fait suffisamment soft pour ne pas se sentir mal en lisant.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Horas.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

On ne connait pas la douleur. Du moins pas la véritable douleur. Celle qui nous prend aux tripes et qui nous emmène dans les profondeurs abyssales de la folie.

Je pensais la connaitre avant. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu une existence facile, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort. Toujours moqué, toujours abaissé, toujours trainé dans ce simulacre de boue qui entache le sol de ce monde pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. La Soul Society n'est pas un paradis comme les humains aiment à le penser.

Alors oui, il existe l'enfer qui est pire au niveau de l'existence mais au moins là-bas tu es dans un état lamentable pour une raison. Bonne ou mauvaise on s'en fiche car l'enfer c'est particulier.

La Soul Society c'est une blague. De mauvais goût certes, mais c'est une blague quand même. J'ai erré dans cette blague pendant plus d'une centaine d'année. Au début c'était horrible, puis j'ai rencontré Rukia. Elle est partit peu de temps après avec un homme pour faire partie d'une grande famille de la noblesse.

La bande de gamins perdus dans ce monde étrange s'est retrouvée amputé d'un membre. Puis certains ont fait une mauvaise rencontre et sont morts et d'autres ont trouvé un shinigami à suivre. J'étais seul quand j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de voler la nourriture d'un homme plutôt vieux avec un seul bras qui vivait dans une charmante petite maison en bois. C'était un enseignant mais aussi un cartographe de renom que même la famille de Rukia venait voir.

J'avais faim et il y avait ce bout de pain chaud sur la table. J'ai hésité une seule seconde avant de tendre la main vers mon futur repas et de me prendre un coup de spatule sur la tête.

Le vieux Malik m'a gueulé dessus pendant un temps incroyable. Tellement que des voisins sont venus pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu un meurtre. Sa colère s'est alors tournée vers eux et la gueulante qu'il poussa sur les voisins fut aussi terrifiante que son visage quand un envoyé d'une famille noble l'a interrompu pour lui imposer de faire une carte.

Ce jour là j'ai rencontré la personne qui changea ma vie et qui me fit découvrir que les spatules et poêles à frire ça fait mal.

Dans cette blague j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui n'y croyait pas. C'est lui qui m'a appris plus que ce que l'académie peut offrir. Quand j'ai eu mon zampakuto c'est lui qui m'a enseigné à manier le sabre. C'est lui qui m'a fait mon premier tatouage…

Mais il y a un mystère qui restera entier. Un mystère que je tente de résoudre pendant ce temps où allongé à rien faire mis à part regarder le plafond je me suis intimé à résoudre.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

Il avait arrêté de hurler sur tout le monde, viré les emmerdeurs avant de me soulever par le col et de me poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux et fixé pendant un long moment mes cheveux rouges. J'attendais venir les réflexions habituelles quand à la place il souffla mon prénom.

 **\- Renji.**

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé comment il le savait. Je me serais pris une poêle dans la figure. Mais la question qui me tourne dans la tête ne m'a jamais quitté.

Et puis il y avait son éternel manière de me nommer quand il voulait que j'arrête de rêver.

 _ **\- Numéro trois tu vas arrêter de compter fleurette aux fraises ! C'est pas le moment !**_

 _ **\- Mais il n'y a pas de fraises Maître.**_

 _ **\- SILENCE NOVICE ! JE MÉDITE !**_

Et ses histoires…

Je sais que la réponse est sous mon nez et que quiconque connaissant ma vie me gueulerait dessus la solution tellement c'est logique mais je ne la vois pas.

Je suis un imbécile aveugle. Je voudrais qu'il soit là. Comme le jour où je suis rentré dans la sixième division.

 _ **\- C'est noir.**_

 _ **\- Le blanc est difficile à laver.**_

 _ **\- C'est quand même noir. Maintenant tu entre dans cette fichue baraque ou tu veux que je t'y pousse ?**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais rentrer à la maison.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi je veux des choses mais elles ne se réaliseront pas avant un bon moment alors maintenant tu la ferme et tu ENTRE !**_

 _ **\- Oui Maître Malik.**_

 _ **\- Quand une fraise viendra te parler tu devras venir me trouver. N'oublis jamais !**_

 _ **\- Et si j'ai envie de venir sans qu'une fraise ne me parle ?**_

 _ **\- Tu viens quand même mais je te ferais bosser.**_

 _ **\- Oui Maître.**_

 _ **\- Bien…**_

\- …

 _ **\- Je vais te frapper.**_

 _ **\- A bientôt Maître.**_

Il avait rarement couru aussi vite.

 _ **\- Quand une fraise viendra te parler tu devras venir me trouver. N'oublis jamais !**_

Une fraise… Il était allé voir son Maître pour lui parler d'Ichigo quand celui-ci était en convalescence. C'était plus pour se moquer des élucubrations d'un vieil homme…

 _ **\- Quand une fraise viendra te parler tu devras venir me trouver. N'oublis jamais !**_

Il lui avait parlé d'Ichigo…

 _ **\- Quand une fraise viendra te parler tu devras venir me trouver. N'oublis jamais !**_

Malik avait ris…

 _ **\- Quand une fraise viendra te parler tu devras venir me trouver. N'oublis jamais !**_

Malik avait dit…

 _ **\- Bientôt tu rencontreras le numéro un…**_

Mais Malik venait de très loin dans la passé ! Un être normal ne peut pas voyager dans le temps c'est impossible ! Mais on parle d'Ichigo là… Alors… C'est tellement impossible pour le commun des vivants et des morts que pour lui c'est forcément possible. Il aime tellement dire à la logique d'aller se faire voire que pour lui, même sauver le monde et rester en vie c'est possible alors…

 _ **\- Dis-moi où se trouve l'assassin roux de Jérusalem !**_

En imaginant que le voyage temporel pour LUI soit possible alors…

 _ **\- Numéro trois tu vas arrêter de compter fleurette aux fraises ! C'est pas le moment !**_

 _ **\- Quand une fraise viendra te parler tu devras venir me trouver. N'oublis jamais !**_

 _ **\- Bientôt tu rencontreras le numéro un…**_

 _ **\- Dis-moi où se trouve l'assassin roux de Jérusalem !**_

Ichigo est dans la merde !

* * *

Sur terre, dans le monde des vivants, habillé comme un jeune ado qui ne voit pas les fantômes et qui n'est absolument pas une armurerie ambulante, Ichigo avançait en silence à travers la ville de Karakura. Sans se pauser de questions il avançait vers le seul endroit où il pourrait avoir le plus de réponses à ses questions.

La boutique de Hurahara.

Arrivant devant la dite boutique, il passa rapidement un regard autour de lui pour voir où se trouvait son oiseau. Il vérifia que toutes ses armes étaient bien dissimulées et poussa la porte, entrant en silence. Lentement il s'approcha du comptoir et patienta le temps que quelqu'un vienne.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sentir le froid glacial du métal contre sa gorge. Derrière lui, la masse imposante de son père se laissait deviner par l'ombre qui empêchait désormais la lumière de passer. Il ressentit alors un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de côtoyer depuis qu'il était revenu dans le « présent », être chez lui.

Lentement il se retourna et vrilla ses yeux noisette dans ceux noir de son père qui laissaient transparaitre diverses émotions. La lame s'éloigna légèrement de sa gorge avant de s'y remettre rapidement.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La voix de son père était légèrement basse, la même que Malik utilisait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait prendre cher s'il avait fait une grosse connerie.

\- Un matin, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a apprit beaucoup. Puis j'ai fait des rencontres génial et d'autres qui mériteraient que je les oublies, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai appris des choses qui ne te rendraient pas fières, mais j'ai quand même libéré ce lieu de dangereux psychopathes. J'ai rejoins un groupe. Et maintenant je suis de retour et je compte bien mettre ce que j'ai appris à contribution. Papa, je suis de retour et cette fois-ci je compte rester le plus longtemps possible.

Mis à par pendant les exposés lors de sa scolarité il n'avait jamais autant parlé et maintenant il se sentait un peu bête maintenant.

Sa gêne grandissante fut tout du moins placée au placard par l'intervention plus que bienvenue de la par du gérant du magasin qui « passait par là comme par hasard… », Le Merveilleux Hurahara !

Il était dans la merde et avait besoin de vacances.

* * *

La haine qui se reflétait sur le visage de la blonde ne laissait aucun doute au calvaire qu'elle, pauvre victime innocente fraîchement enlevée, allait vivre dans très peut de temps. Cela amenait donc à se poser quelques questions sur la situation actuelle de la pauvre victime innocente fraîchement enlevée qui allait passer sous les nombreux instruments de torture de la demoiselle.

La première question était : « Mais qui donc est cette pauvre victime innocente fraîchement enlevée ? »

La réponse à cette question n'étant autre que : « Une pauvre victime innocente fraîchement enlevée. » une nouvelle question venait poindre son nez.

« Pourquoi cette pauvre victime innocente fraîchement enlevée allait se faire torturer ? »

La réponse à cette question était toute simple : Pour le fun !

Enfin presque. C'était aussi pour que sa voisine de cellule puisse continuer à vivre encore un peu et pour ne pas trop la fatiguer car elle subissait la torture depuis un petit moment déjà alors qu'elle, elle était fraîchement enlevée.

Mais surtout, du moins elle supposait que c'était cette raison qui primait, elle était frustrée ! La blonde, pas la brune qui agonise dans la cellule de droite…

Mais pourquoi est-elle frustrée ? Mais parce que son adoré seigneur en avait rien à foutre de ses bouts de graisses plus connus sous le nom de seins, nichons, nibards… bref ! Sa poitrine opulente ne servait à rien face à un gay endurci ! Un gay endurci qui avait en plus sous la main un joli petit morceau de viande appétissant qu'il gardait jalousement dans sa chambre et dont il dévorait la chair chaque nuits.

En clair, la nymphomane était frustrée et en avait marre de jouer de ses charmes sur du menue fretin pour se soulager. Avant elle avait son seigneur. Tout à elle, rien que pour elle. Elle savait comment le divertir et comment le faire convenablement gémir…

Mais non ! A la place elle était renvoyée comme une simple courtisane, pendant qu'il se faisait plaisir avec ce shinigami de pacotille. Cet être inférieur.

En clair elle allait souffrir pour calmer les nerfs de la blonde qui commençait lentement mais surement à ressembler à un cadavre hideux…

Pour le coup, elle voulait bien y croire aux racontars de sa meilleure amie. Elle dirait pas non à un Assassin grand et musculeux qui viendrait la sauver avec son regard sombre, son corps dénudé, armé jusqu'aux dents qui ne viendrait que pour elle… Elle allait mourir alors autant rêver stupidement. Elle est déjà morte une fois alors une deuxième… c'était une nouvelle aventure qui commençait !

Relativiser dans ce genre de moment c'est important. Suicidaire certes, mais important. Adieu monde cruel…

La folie se voyait dans son regard.

* * *

Elle avait commencé par lui raser la tête. Elle lui avait arraché ses vêtements et trainée nu dans le couloir devant les sous-fifres de son seigneur pour l'humilier. Elle l'avait regardé se faire prendre par quelques inférieures, découvrant que sa victime était une pucelle.

Elle lui avait mis un collier de fer autour du cou pour la balader comme une chienne dans toute la citadelle. Elle voulait se divertir, calmer ses nerfs et pourquoi pas se créer une servante… alors utiliser la gamine comme esclave…

Marre de marcher elle l'avait ramenée dans sa cellule et avait pris un malin plaisir à lui infliger des coupures sur son corps blanc avec une lame qui semblait ne pas avoir été nettoyé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait servie…

Elle continuait de jouer avec elle en passant la lame sur la cuisse de l'enfant quand elle eu une idée des plus horrible… Elle l'avait sortie de sa cellule et emmenée dans ses appartements, elle l'avait lavée, soignée, nourrie et habillée d'une simple étoffe de soie blanche qui était d'une transparence ne laissant rien caché. Juste là pour faire ressortir les formes naissantes. Elle avait utilisée ses pouvoirs pour faire repousser ses cheveux en les faisant plus longs qu'avant et elle la dressa !

Il fallut peu de temps pour que la gamine devienne complètement dépendante d'elle et une simple potion avait suffi à lui effacer la mémoire.

Elle allait faire bon usage de la gamine qui en ce moment même lui massait les pieds pour la remercier de prendre si bien soin d'elle.

Posant les yeux sur elle pour la regarder lui baiser les pieds avec adoration elle poussa un nouveau soupir de bonheur tout en se renfonçant dans son pouf. Elle avait vraiment eu une excellente idée. Pour la récompenser elle lui donnera du plaisir cette nuit et si elle trouvait un jeune homme dans les cellules la prochaine fois qui ne sera pas trop mal, elle pourrait l'utiliser aussi…

La folie se voyait dans son regard…

* * *

Vous êtes vous déjà retrouvée devant votre frère disparu depuis bientôt 3 ans et fraîchement revenu d'un endroit dont il ne vous dit rien car il ne peut pas vous le dire et de toutes manières selon lui vous ne comprendriez rien ?

Vous êtes vous déjà retrouvée devant votre frère disparu depuis bientôt 3 ans et qui fixe avec un regard de tueur votre petit ami tout en aiguisant un couteau de bouché avec à côté votre père qui fait exactement pareil alors qu'i minutes avant que vous ne rentriez dans la pièce en bécotant votre petit ami ils étaient à la limite de se sauter à la gorge ?

Et d'où ils sortent ces couteaux ?

\- Karin, je pense que tu as réconciliée tous les membres de ta famille en moins de temps que pour dire tronçonneuse !

Et le pire c'est que Matsumoto en rajoute une couche. La notion de silence, elle ne connait pas ? Et le pire c'est qu'elle leur donne des idées.

\- En parlant de tronçonneuse, j'en ai deux dans la réserve si ça intéresse quelqu'un…

Un jour je vais tous les tuer ! Pourquoi il faut que tout le monde intervienne dans une réunion de famille si en plus ils ne font pas partit de la dite famille ? Et en plus il se ramène avec les tronçonneuses ! Hurahara je vais te tuer !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée monsieur Hurahara…

Ho Yusu… que je t'aime ! Tu es ma sœur jumelle c'est logique que tu viennes à mon secourt mais tu le fais si bien…

\- J'ai des haches et des hachettes sinon.

Je vais commettre un meurtre.

\- Et un super endroit où cacher un corps aussi !

Non, en réalité je vais faire un génocide !


	13. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si votre médiocre existence sans aucun avenir avait un semblant de sens ? Non bien entendu vous êtes trop stupides !

Personnellement, même si mon existence est bénie par toutes les divinités qui peuvent régir les différents univers, je me pause souvent la question car pour le moment, mis à part manger et être assis sur un trône je ne fais rien de la journée…

Bon, il est vrai que je fomente quelques plans capillotractés pour devenir le maître incontesté de tous les mondes existants, j'ai aussi un bon soumis dans mon lit et une bande de sous-fifres à ma botte, mais je ne fais rien d'autre qu'avoir mon cul vissé sur un trône !

Le seul point positif en ce qui concerne ce trône, c'est que quand je suis dessus je n'ai absolument aucunes raisons de craindre l'autre…

Je le hais, je le maudit, je l'exècre ! Lui est sa perfection… il m'a humilié devant tous les…

Tu vas voir, quand je le pourrais je te prendrai tout ! Je te ferais ramper à mes pieds et tu me demanderas de t'épargner mais non, car moi… je te tuerai ! Après avoir joué un peu avec toi bien entendu…

Tu m'entends Ichigo ? Je te ferais payer pour ce que tu as fait.

* * *

\- Et voila, c'est les seules informations que nous avons depuis qu'il a commencé à envoyer ses serviteurs enlever de plus en plus d'âmes et d'holows.

\- Il enlève aussi des holows ce Berdan ? Mais pour en faire quoi ? Des soldats ?

\- Ho non, il les mange !

\- Il les mange.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Si je peux me permettre, ils sont où Renji et Rukia ?

\- Enlevés par Berdan.

\- Berdan les a enlevés ?

\- En effet.

Devant le manque de réaction de son fils, Ishiin décida de ne pas insister. Il savait que Ichigo était proche des deux shinigamis, alors lui faire savoir que ses deux amis avaient fini transformés en petites pierres noires pour se faire manger par un type sortit de nul par n'était pas vraiment fait avec tact mais avait le mérite d'être clair.

Avec un peu de chance il aurait gagné de la hargne pour combattre leur ennemi, s'il ne tombait pas dans une profonde dépression.

De son côté, Ichigo se concentrait sur toutes les énergies qui l'entourait pour se fixer sur une bien particulière qui se faisait bien discrète au point que personne avant n'y avait fait attention, mais pour lui c'était comme replonger en enfance et dans le vortex du temps.

Il attendit que son père sorte pour relever la tête du sol pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux si semblables aux siens de la personne en face de lui, sa mère.

\- Ils sont morts maman.

\- Non mon fils. Ils sont en vie mais en très mauvais état. Tu peux encore les sauver. J'espère...

\- Ils sont en vie ?

Le sourire sur son visage lui permit de comprendre qu'en effet, ils étaient en vie, mais que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, alors ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Il devait se mettre en route pour commencer sa mission. Observer, récolter, infiltrer et tuer.

Plus déterminé il décida de se mettre en route. Sans se faire voir, il sortit de la grande pièce qu'était le sous-sol et sortit du magasin pour se fondre dans la masse de gens dans la rue. Il se débrouilla pour rejoindre la cache où sa tenue d'Assassin l'attendait.

Quand Ishiin redescendit pour apporter de quoi manger à son fils, il tomba sur une grande pièce vide. Son garçon avait encore disparu. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose sur le sol, à la place occupée peu avant par le jeune homme.

Se penchant pour ramasser l'objet, il remarqua la présence de particules spirituelles. C'est une fois l'objet ramassé, une bague rouge, qu'il remarqua la femme en face de lui.

\- Masaki ?

Elle disparue comme elle était venue en souriant doucement.

* * *

Le regard fixe mais vide, le corps blessé couvert de plaies diverses, certaines encore saignante, les poignets entravés, les larmes taries, les traces sur ses joues et le sang qui macule le drap blanc il sombre lentement mais surement dans la folie.

Tout est blanc, trop blanc pour lui. Le rouge qui coule lentement de ses plaies lui permet de rester dans le monde réel mais quand le rouge quittera son univers blanc alors il commencera l'ascension du mont de la folie. La douleur lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre. Les chaines et le collier de fer sont une sorte de sécurité pour ne pas sombrer.

Pourtant la douleur s'en va et le rouge disparait. Le collier et les chaines disparaissent et le blanc commence à tout envahir. L'espoir même minime qu'il avait au début commence lentement à disparaitre.

Le nom qu'il chuchotait dans la solitude commence à s'effacer de sa mémoire

* * *

La solitude que ressent le reste de l'âme de la jeune fille aux cheveux noir augmente sensiblement à mesure que le temps passe. Les heures, les minutes et les secondes s'enchaines…

Le temps.

La douleur.

La solitude.

La folie.

L'ivresse.

La mort.

Elle ne l'avait pas supportée plus longtemps. Sa raison avait disparut. A chaque goutes d'eaux qui s'échouaient au sol depuis le plafond, un gong résonnait derrière son crane, chaque battements de son cœur lui déchirait la poitrine.

Et le temps passe et s'enlace…

Ses yeux se fermes. Que se passera-t-il demain ?

* * *

La femme lève les yeux vers le ciel. Elle l'a sentie, la jeune femme est perdue mais il reste le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

De tristesse elle laisse une unique larme couler de ses yeux. Pauvre enfant qui disparaît dans le néant. On se souviendra de toi.

Ils feront en sorte que l'on se souvienne de toi.

* * *

Il regarde vers le ciel en sachant que bientôt il va se passer quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne le sait pas. Mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est pour bientôt. Le vent est plus froid que d'habitude et la terre s'assèche. Que la divine providence ait pitié d'eux.

Même s'il sait que c'est illusoire de penser ça.

Se détournant du ciel de plus en plus menaçant, l'estropié retourne chez lui avec un regard des plus déterminé. A son unique bras, on remarque un étrange brassard de cuir et d'acier.

Il se savait prêt !

* * *

Cette sensation ne le quittait pas. Elle s'enroule autour de lui au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec son être. Elle a pénétrée son corps pour caresser ses entrailles, courir le long de ses os et étreindre son cœur avec une étrange main griffu. Il les sent les griffes acérés. Elles le blessent. Elles s'acharnent. Il souffre sans vraiment le savoir.

La sensation est là. Elle rit. Elle s'acharne encore. Cette sensation qui possède un si doux nom…

Cette sensation qui est étrange car ce n'est pas pour lui-même…

Cette sensation qui commence à glisser une de ses mains griffues vers sa gorge pour l'étouffer tout en gardant son cœur dans un étau puissant… Cette sensation c'est…

La douleur.

* * *

Douce et mortelle, la souffrance est éphémère. Comme l'amour elle laisse l'inachevé la remplacer. C'est le cœur en peine et pourtant plein d'espoir qu'il s'arme. Il ne le sait pas encore mais ce combat se fera dans le silence puis dans l'incompréhension que transmet toujours le champ de bataille. La haine va se mêler à l'amour. L'espoir va sombrer et la mort va rire de la déconvenue des plus idiots.

Le vent de la vengeance commence à souffler.

La soif de sang de l'assassin se réveille insatiable.

Tremblez mortels, car la plus sanglante guerre de l'ombre va s'épanouir dans le sang des vaincus.

Le vainqueur en ressortira plus fort.

La haine se réjouit.

L'amour tremble et pleure.

L'innocence s'en va.

Les sentiments tremblent.

La mort dance.

La colère le submergera.

La fleur rouge ternit par l'ennemi réussira-t-elle à le ramener à la raison ?

Une petite brise qui transporte les voix du passé et de l'avenir me susurre que…

* * *

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous c'est Horas en direct du salon de l'un de ses babysitting... j'en profite que l'inspiration me vienne tout en berçant une môme de 16 mois pour terminer mon chapitre 11 et commencer le 12.**

 **Pardon pour l'attente je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre. Vous remarquerez sans doute le clin d'oeil à la fin. Merci de me suivre.**

 **C'était Horas en direct avec un bébé qui bave sur son épaule. ;)**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Un verre de vin dans la main droite pendant que la gauche se perd dans les longs cheveux rouges de son captif allongé, inerte, sur les draps de soie froissés qui recouvrent le lit, Berdan contemple la chambre blanche avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Le silence est maître dans cette chambre trop grande et trop blanche pour une personne normale. Toujours avec son rictus aux lèvres, il se lève, finit son verre avant de la jeter contre le mur. Le verre se brise est répand la lie sur le mur et le sol comme une éclaboussure de sang.

Sans regarder la conséquence de son geste, il s'en va. Sans se retourner, il ricane. Sans voir l'ombre, il s'esclaffe…

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, un oiseau pousse son crie. Personne ne l'entend, sauf l'ombre.

Il survole le ciel en fixant son regard sur la silhouette blanche qui se faufile dans la forteresse blanche qui s'élève dans le désert. Son maître lui a donné une mission, surveiller les horizons et prévenir en cas de présence menaçante ou juste légèrement problématique proche de lui.

Il était réaliste, son maître ne craignait rien avec les sbires moches et stupides du dirigeant de l'enceinte. Les vraies menaces étaient le dirigeant, sa seconde et les prisonniers.

Pourquoi les prisonniers ? Leur intégrité physique était très importante pour son maitre et en cas de problèmes… il était difficile de savoir comment réagirait son maitre.

Son maitre était droit, fidèle, courageux et aimant… un peu trop aimant si on demandait son avis, mais comme on ne demandait jamais l'avis des oiseaux, il ne le donnerait pas.

Il n'avait pas choisit son maitre à la légère, il savait à l'avance qu'il devait être celui qui irait à Jérusalem pour porter un message. C'était cette chose étrange qui habite chaque créature et qui les guides si on sait l'écouter. L'instinct.

Refaisant un cercle il laissa son regard courir sur le sol sablonneux et remarqua un sbire s'approcher de la position de son maitre. Il le prévint en poussant un cri et le regarda pénétrer la demeure après avoir escalader la façade.

Plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Avancer sans se poser de question. Ne pas s'attarder sur le sol légèrement brunit par le sang séché. Ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait le dévier de sa mission.

Il faut juste avancer et se concentrer sur la cible. Il sait où se trouve la personne principal à son empressement mais il ne doit pas y aller. Il risquerait de se faire prendre et d'échouer.

Alors on avance. En silence. On observe. Il faut toujours observer car c'est l'élément principal de la survie.

On tourne la tête à gauche et à droite. On repère un garde. On se faufile, se glisse dans les rares ombres et on tue.

Mort simple.

Mort courte.

Mort rapide.

Mort indolore.

Mort silencieuse.

Un cri ! On cour. On glisse. On se cache. On tue.

Les cadavres dissimulés on reprend la route. Dans les ombres. Dans le silence. Dans la mort. Dans le palais.

Un croisement. Un bruit. On se cache et on observe. Toujours en silence. Toujours dans les ombres.

Si tu es étonné tu le garde pour toi. Pas un bruit ne doit venir de toi. Inspire et expire lentement et en silence. Observe et analyse la situation.

Cette femme qui viens de passer sous ta cachette sans te voir et qui traîne derrière elle une esclave consentante tu la connais.

Tu dois te calmer et observer. Respire, observe et analyse.

Son nom t'échappe !

Calme.

Tu la connais car tu la vus quelque part, mais où ?

Respire.

Jérusalem !

Tu le sais et tu le sens il faut que tu la suives. Tu sais qui elle est et tu te demande ce qu'elle fait ici. Tu dois te calmer, respirer et observer.

Se concentrer. Analyser.

Tu attends qu'elle passe et tu suis dans le silence ses pas et ceux de sa servante.

On avance. Une porte. Une chambre. Elle entre et envoie sa servante chercher quelque chose.

Tu attends quelques secondes. Les battants ne sont pas fermés, tu peux entrer sans faire de bruit.

4 secondes. La servante ne revient pas. Tu entre et t'arrête, toujours en silence tu observe la situation. La même que la première fois.

Tu t'approches. Tu libère ta lame. Tu es derrière elle et elle le sait.

Lentement elle se tourne pour te regarder. Elle sourit. Va pour parler mais tu lui pose un doigt ganté sur les lèvres.

La seule chose visible de ton visage c'est ton menton et tes lèvres. Tu le sais. Tu souris.

 _\- Si on m'avait dit qu'une si belle fleure poussait dans le désert, je serais venu pus tôt…_

Ton arabe est parfait, pour toi il ne s'est passé que quelques jours depuis que tu as quitté ton maître, mais pour elle il en semble autrement. L'anglais serait plus préférable peut-être ? Mais tu te trompe car elle te prend de vitesse.

 _\- Quel charmeur. Qui aurait cru que les assassins étaient aussi adorables dans leurs propos ?_

 _\- Pour une femme aussi belle je me devais de trouver des mots à sa mesure._

 _\- Belle ?_

Son ton est dangereux. Aurait-on fait une bêtise ? C'est pourtant une femme magnifique.

 _\- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait et dis moi encore une fois que je suis belle !_

Sous tes yeux tu vois la mort qui attrape un corps mutilé par tes soins passés. La peau de lait devient parchemin ancien. Tu savais à l'avance ce que tu allais voir, mais tu reste surpris quand même.

Calme. Observe. Analyse. Et tue !

 _\- Chaque action a ses conséquences._

 _\- Des conséquences ? Rien ne justifiait ma mort._

 _\- Rien ne justifiait que des jeunes filles de 9 ans et plus se retrouvent à jouer les putes pour vous enrichir. Surtout quand on sait à qui vous les offriez et ce qui devenait d'elle._

 _\- C'est la loi de la nature, Assassin. Les forts mangent les faibles._

 _\- Alors ce que j'ai fait de vous est parfaitement normal ! Je vous ai mangé._

Dans sa rage elle dégaina une lame de ses jupes pour te poignarder mais tu es plus rapide et enfonce ta propre lame dans sa gorge.

Les forts mangent les faibles ? Alors il est temps de montrer qui est au sommet de la chaine alimentaire dans ce monde…

* * *

La petite rivière rouge coule sur le sol. C'est ton sang. La fin est proche ? Peut-être que tu devrais t'achever tout seul. Il faut en finir. Les tortures, mentales et physiques, sont un trop grand supplice. Tu ne tiens plus. Il faut en finir !

Tu sais qu'avec tes blessures, si tu te tourne sur le côté droit, ta côte cassée perforera ton poumon et tu mourras. Plus rapidement et moins douloureusement qu'avec ton bourreau.

Cependant, avant tu veux pouvoir le voir une dernière fois. Le ciel. Alors tu lève la tête et tu te sens stupide car tu as des hallucinations. Que ferait un faucon dans ce monde et pourquoi te fixerait-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Tu ne sais pas alors tu ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à 10 pour être certain que quand tu rouvriras les yeux, l'oiseau ne sera plus là.

Seulement l'hallucination n'en a rien à faire de tes envies et est toujours présente. Elle plane même jusqu'à toi pour pousser son cri dans tes oreilles douloureuses.

Oui ce piaf est bien réel et en plus c'est un démon !

\- Dégage ! Tu ne vois pas que je me prépare à mourir tranquille et seul dans cette saloperie de chambre ?

L'oiseau, pas franchement de ton avis, par vers le fauteuil du maître, se pose sur le dossier, tu tourne le dos, lève la queue… pour lâcher une énorme fiente blanchâtre sur les coussins blanc.

Sous tes yeux exorbités il se retourne vers toi et te regarde comme s'il te disait qu'utiliser les toilettes c'est le plus élémentaire signe d'une bonne hygiène ! Même si pour lui, les toilettes c'est là où se prélasse ton tortionnaire…

C'est donc naturellement que tu oublis tes envies de suicide pour regarder le piaf voler et planer de meuble en meuble pour faire un nid avec les draps de soie, aiguiser ses serres sur les bois précieux et prouver qu'il a un bon transit intestinale sur toutes les surfaces où le maître aime se poser.

Le destin est vraiment un amateur du rire. Ou alors il s'est reconverti en clown !

* * *

Le corps inerte dans tes bras, tu cherche le meilleur endroit pour le dissimulé. Un placard suffisamment large et profond attire ton attention. Tu dépose le corps dans le fond, le recouvrant de tissus et manteaux pour bien le dissimulé, puis tu t'en vas.

Tu dois continuer. Avancer dans le silence en continuant de te concentrer sur tout ce qui t'entoure pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

C'est là que tu vois une erreur. La servante est de retour. A sa manière d'agir tu sais qu'elle n'est pas sauvable. Que c'est fini pour elle.

Tu dois la tuer !

Alors toujours en silence tu approche, tu attends qu'elle rentre dans la chambre, tu la suis, tu ferme derrière toi et avant que le moindre son ne vienne, elle rejoint sa maitresse dans la mort. Tu pensais que tu devrais tirer son cadavre jusque dans le placard pour elle aussi mais non.

Sous tes yeux ahuris, elle se disperse dans le vide en une multitude de petites lumières de toutes les couleurs. Sans te poser de question, tu en touche une lumière rouge et tu ressens de la colère. Une noire te frôle et tu ressens un frisson de peur.

Tu comprends et tu t'écarte vivement. Tu dois partir. Cette jeune fille n'était pas sauvable mais elle avait encore des sentiments.

Tu pars. Un garde approche, tu l'esquive. Tu te cache. Tu attends.

Un souffle de vent frais passe et une petite étincelle bleue s'approche de toi. Tu es pourtant vite partit quand tu as compris ce que c'était.

Sans te toucher elle se tien devant tes yeux et tu vois apparaître la jeune fille dans cette lumière bleue spectrale. Sans faire de bruit elle tend le bras vers toi et te souffle un silencieux « merci » du bout des lèvres.

Dans un sourire triste elle disparaît.

Tu dois te calmer. Respirer. Observer. Analyser. Avancer. C'est le propre de la survie.

Alors tu grave ce souvenir dans ta mémoire et tu avance. Au cours de ton avancement dans ce lieu tu croise quantités de portes. Tu ne les ouvres pas, tu attends la seule qui t'intéresse vraiment. Une porte à double battants se trouve en face. Il n'y a aucun garde, tu as tué la plupart sur le chemin et le reste fait des rondes à l'extérieure des murs.

Il n'y a nul ombre où se dissimulé. Tu sais qu'il est derrière et qu'il t'attend. Alors tu t'avance dans la lumière et tu pousse les battants. Tu laisse la lumière pleuvoir sur toi. Tu fais un pas en avant.

Il est là !

Tu avance encore. Tu te tiens au milieu de la pièce quand les deux grands battants se ferment subitement. Tu n'es même pas étonné. Tu t'y attendais.

En face de toi, celui se faisant appelé Berdan te regarde en engloutissant des pleines poignée de petits bonbons noir. Il te dit quelque chose. Tu es certain de l'avoir déjà vus quelque par, dans Jérusalem, mais tu ne sais où…

Tu te came, tu respire, tu analyse.

Tu sais qui il est. Sa ressemblance avec Jafar est troublante, mais c'est normal entre frères. En face de toi il y a le jeune apprenti assassin qui avait détruit le bureau de Malik le premier jour de ton arrivé à Jérusalem.

Tu ne l'avais pas vu car tu étais resté caché dans la chambre, mais il ressemble tellement à Jafar que c'est logique que ce soit lui.

Tu attends. Tu ne dois pas agir en premier. Le premier qui lâche a perdu. Alors tu te concentre sur chaque détail de la pièce où tu te tiens.

Le sol est légèrement glissant et réfléchit la lumière comme un miroir. Ce n'est pas un assassinat qui approche, mais un duel au sabre.

Il perd patience. Tu as gagné.

Il commence à parler et te raconte sa vie. Son histoire ne t'intéresse pas. Tu attends le bon moment pour agir.

Il parle de toutes ses découvertes sur les âmes et les sentiments humains, sur les humeurs des âmes.

Il continu son blabla incessant et avance vers toi. Tu te rends compte que son épée est restée près du trône.

Tu te calme, il n'est peut-être pas aussi stupide que ça quand même. Il doit avoir quelque chose en plus sur lui, des couteaux, des poignards ou même des bombes…

Il faut rester prudent !

Il tourne un peu en rond, s'arrête pour faire des pauses dramatiques dans son récit que tu ne suis que d'une oreille. Il enlève son grand manteau. Il n'est pas stupide au point de se battre avec quelque chose de si encombrant.

Il parle, il parle… il est au moment de son apprentissage. Il n'a pas d'armes sur lui à première vue. Tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est fait exprès, tu sais juste que quand il sera à ta porté, tu devras porté le coup mortel le plus rapidement possible.

Il bouge, fait le tour de la pièce. Tu fais un pas en avant et il se stop dans sa diatribe sur sa vie de génie incompris par ses instructeurs. Il te regarde. Te scrute. Tu le vois porter sa main droite sur sa anche et regarde avec fascination son regard changer.

Il a peur. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son arme. Il était juste stupide !

La scène se passe comme au ralenti, tu le vois se tourner pour courir en direction de son arme mais il a juste fait un pas qu'un couteau de jet traverse sa gorge et se plante dans le mur.

Tu regarde son cadavre tomber au sol dans une flaque de sang.

Autant ne pas faire de bêtises, tu t'approche de lui pour le décapiter rapidement. Toujours être certain que notre adversaire sera à jamais mort !

C'est sans te soucié une seconde du sang que tu attrape la tête, la tenant par les cheveux tu traverse la pièce, passe la porte et pars en quête d'une pièce bien spécial.

* * *

Quelques heures passent et tu continu de regarder l'oiseau qui a décidé de déchiqueter méticuleusement chaque coussins de la chambre. C'est étonnant avec quel délice il semble heureux de foutre le bordel ici.

Quand il lève la tête de son œuvre, tu t'attends à ce qu'il aille à un autre cousin quand soudain il pousse son cri et que la porte s'ouvre. Même si tu ne vois pas la porte, tu sais au bruit qu'elle s'est ouverte.

Sous tes yeux tu vois le faucon s'envoler en direction de l'intrus. Tu sais qui c'est ! C'est Berdan. Il est encore venu s'amuser. Pourtant il a eu son cota d'amusement et de sang pour la journée. Il ne devait normalement revenir que demain.

Tu n'en peu plus, tu craque et les larmes dévalent tes joues. Tu vas mourir et tu le sais très bien. Tu espère juste que ton corps en mauvais état va rapidement lâcher sous les prochains sévices.

Tu ferme les yeux en attendant les premiers coups quand tu comprends que la mort ne viendra peut-être pas aujourd'hui car ce n'est pas Berdan.

\- Tu as foutu un joyeux bordel dans cette pièce Kenpachi !

L'oiseau semble très heureux au son de son cri.

\- Je vois que tu t'es laissé emporter dans la fièvre de la création…

Il avait du voir le nid géant sur le lit.

\- Il dort ou pas ?

Tu te calme légèrement. A la voix tu sais que ce n'est pas Berdan, mais tu ne sais pas non plus qui c'est. Le ton grave de cette voix grave te réchauffe un peu mais c'est peut-être trompeur. Tu fais donc ton possible pour rester silencieux quand un poids se laisse littéralement tomber sur ton dos te faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur intense.

\- Kenpachi !

Tu tilt ! Ce nom c'est celui de…

\- Tu vas bien ?

Tu lève la tête légèrement et ouvre les yeux. Tu pries pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve car devant toi se trouve Ichigo Hurosaki, couvert de sang, la tête coupé de Berdan dans la main gauche pendant que la droite te caresse doucement les cheveux.

Il est habillé en blanc. Il sourit.

\- C'est fini ! On rentre à la maison.

Alors tu lâche les vannes et tu fonds en larme car cette fois-ci c'est bon. C'est vrai. Tu rentre vraiment à la maison.

* * *

La suite logique aurait été des cris de joies et des larmes de libérations… il y en a eu mais pas que.

On tenta de faire parler notre assassin mais il fuit pour ne pas parler. Il retrouva son maître alors qu'il marchait dans le soul society.

Il se fit pas mal enguirlandé sur sa longue absence.

Renji s'est fait soigné et commença sa rééducation. On e sort pas indemne de ce genre de lieu et de sévices. Son capitaine l'a bien comprit et il se repose dans l'infirmerie. Pourtant même si son corps va mieux, son moral est au plus bas. Depuis sa fuite, Ichigo n'est pas venu le voir. Mais il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Comment il le sait ? Juste un piaf un peu chiant qui est venu avec une lettre. Rien de bien extravagant.

Il venait d'entrer dans la petite maison quand soudain la voix s'éleva dans l'air.

 _\- De l'ombre, tu rejoins la Lumière. De la Lumière, tu regagnes les Ombres. Es-tu prêt à suivre la Voie de l'Aigle ?_

Tu connais ces mots.

Tu sais quoi répondre.

 _\- Oui maître !_

Il s'avance dans la lumière. Il sourit. Tu t'agenouille est baisse la tête. Sans t'en rendre compte tu ferme les yeux, écarte un peu tes bras tendus, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel.

 _\- Ces mots viennent de nos ancêtres. Ils forment le cœur de notre Crédo. Ta lame épargnera le sang de l'innocent. Montre-toi mais reste invisible. Tu ne mettras jamais en danger la Confrérie. Que ces préceptes marquent à jamais ton esprit. Suis-les et tu deviendras meilleur. Bafoue-les et tu en souffriras._

Inspirer. Expirer.

 _\- Lève-toi, Assassin. Ichigo Kurosaki le novice est mort. Il a disparu de ce monde. Ses péchés et ses échecs… sont réduits au néant. Ce soir il ressuscite, tel un Maître de la Confrérie des Assassins._

Tu sille mais ne le montre pas quand tu te lève. Les mots ont légèrement changé… mais c'est ton maître. Lui ne change pas et ses intentions sont clairement visibles !

 _\- Quand les lois des Hommes tentent de te dicter ta Voie. Souviens-toi qu'aucune loi ne peut prétendre à prévaloir sur la tienne. Puissent-elles venir de ceux qui se disent citer ton Dieu. En cela rappel-toi…_

Tu ferme les yeux.

 _\- Que rien n'est vrai !_

Tu souris légèrement… Dans ta tête tu te répète chaque mot. Avec ton maître.

 _\- Quand les chaines d'un asservissement quelconque te retiennent. Souviens-toi que tu es libre de tes actes et que personne ne peut retenir l'élan de la Liberté. En cela rappel-toi…_

Tu lève la tête et le fixe dans les yeux comme pour le défier de nier ses paroles.

 _\- Tout est permis !_

Il sourit. Il voulait le faire lui-même et non pas laisser le souvenir des mots d'Altaïr. Malik était mon maître. Celui qui m'avait enseigné. A tuer certes, mais surtout à vivre !

\- Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. Toute la sagesse de notre credo est contenue dans ces paroles. Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour éclairer le monde. Nous sommes des Assassins. Rien n'est vrai. Tout est... permis.

Tu le sais… tu as retrouvé ton maître, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire… Prendre un rouquin dans tes filets.

* * *

Le vent de la vengeance a sonné.

La soif de sang de l'Assassin n'est pas tarie, mais elle n'est plus celle d'une bête assoiffée.

La guerre fut sanglante mais silencieuse. Seul ceux présents savent comment la guerre s'est transformée en assassinat ! Un duel ! Un combat ! Une exécution !

Le vainqueur en est ressortit plus fort, plus confiant et a retrouvé son maître.

La haine est encore présente mais plus ténue.

L'amour ne tremble plus et n'a plus peur. Il attend juste que deux imbéciles se revoient.

L'innocence n'est plus pour certain. Mais pour d'autre elle est encore là. On la préserve.

Les sentiments sont toujours malmenés, mais c'est en eux qu'ils le sont ! Colère, tristesse, amour, joie… ils sont tous de retour et leur couleur illumine les cœurs.

La colère n'a pas quitté l'Assassin. La mort lui a prit beaucoup trop de monde… il se souviendra toujours d'une petite brune qui dessinait très mal ! Il la garde en mémoire et lui rendra toujours hommage.

La fleur rouge terni par l'ennemi se remet de son calvaire. Quand elle retrouvera enfin son Assassin elle sera la plus rouge et flamboyante de toutes.

En attendant la fleur attend allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie avec un faucon qui lui dort dessus…

Ho pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Eurus ! La gardienne du vent d'Est ! Je suis aussi la gardienne du destin de ces petites choses que sont les Assassins, alors il est logique que je vous ai conté l'histoire... j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir de la découvrir. Je vais retourner à mon travail maintenant. Je dois arracher de la terre, tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais !

Je suis encore jeune comparé aux autres divinités donc pardonnez moi si je me suis égaré dans mon récit !

A bientôt ! Heu... mais, c'est moi où Kenpachi couve des œufs ?

Fin

* * *

 **Salut cher lecteur, lectrice ! J'espère que cette fanfic vous à divertit et que cela vous a fait plaisir de la lire. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très sympa au niveau des parutions de chapitre !**

 **Encore désolé !**

 **Voila c'est fini pour cette histoire. Non il n'y aura pas de suite. Je préfère garder ma fin comme ça. Ce chapitre est plus long vous vous en êtes rendu compte, c'est logique car c'est le dernier et il a eu du mal à sortir ! Je devais le couper en deux mais j'ai eu peur pour ma vie si je faisais une chose comme celle-ci !**

 **A bientôt sur une nouvelle histoire. Je pense faire un Harry Potter/Wakfu ou Harry Potter/ Assassin's creed, je ne sais pas encore. Même si mon coeur et ma cervelle balance pour la première idée, une part de moi adore la deuxième !**

 **Bye bye. C'était Horas !**


End file.
